wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ludzie bezdomni/Tom pierwszy/Zwierzenia
17 października. Dziś rocznica mego przyjazdu do Warszawy. Więc to już sześć lat upłynęło! Sześć lat! Ogromny tydzień mojego wieku. Wtedy miałam siedemnaście, dziś już dwadzieścia trzy „wiosny”. Jeżeli porównać tamtą Joasię z dzisiejszą – jakiż to deficyt! Joasiu, Joasiu... Postanowiłam pisać dziennik na nowo, a raczej wskrzesić z martwych dawny. Uczyła nas przecie wszystkie tej sztuki Stacha Bozowska. Ona pierwsza w Kielcach pisała dziennik umiejętny, to jest dziennik szczerych uczuć i „prawdziwych” myśli. Biedna po stokroć Staszka... W jednym z ostatnich listów pisała do mnie: „Właściwie byłam w tym życiu uzdolnioną autorką mojego dziennika – i niczym więcej. Teraz napaliłam w moim szkolnym piecu trzynastoma księgami oprawionymi w grubą tekturę i czarne, zrudziałe sukno. Żegnaj, dzienniku...” Źle zrobiła! Dlaczegóż tępić zwierzenia, które nikomu wadzić nie mogą, a dla nas samotnic zastępują (wielki Boże!) kochanków, mężów, braci, siostry i przyjaciółki? Nie – będę pisała w dalszym ciągu! Czuję do tego nałóg taki, jak np. mężczyźni do palenia tytoniu. Pod wpływem szyderstw frazesowicza S. przestałam pisać, a teraz niewymownie żałuję. Odmawiałam sobie przyjemności przez lat sześć – i dlaczego? Dlatego, że S. na ten temat dowcipkował? Mniejsza zresztą... Ileż to zmian! Henryk w Zurychu, Wacława nie ma, Staszka już dawno w grobie... A u mnie? Ileż to zmian! Jak dziś pamiętam tę noc ostatnią, gdy przyszedł telegram od pani W. W ciągu czterech godzin zdecydowałam się opuścić Kielce, jechać do Warszawy – i pojechałam. Telegram brzmiał (umiem na pamięć te słowa): „Miejsce u Predygierów jest. Przyjeżdżać niezwłocznie. W.” Ach, ten dzień, ten popłoch! Zbieranie rzeczy, bielizny, drobiazgów, szybko, szybko, drżącymi rękoma, wśród łez i wybuchów odwagi... Poczciwa pani Falikowska „użycza” mi pieniędzy na drogę – i wyjazd! Głęboka, ciemna noc w jesieni... Jak to wówczas dorożka dudniła w pustych ulicach kieleckich, jakie dziwne wywoływała echa i wrzaski między ścianami starych kamienic! Sama jazda koleją była to już czynność co się zowie. Pod sekretem mówiąc, przecie to pierwszy raz jechałam wówczas „koleją żelazną”. Pierwszy raz – i prosto w świat! Nie zmrużyłam oka, tylko z głową wspartą o deski wagonu marzyłam bojaźliwie o życiu. Tyle akurat o nim wiedziałam, co człowiek idący do lekarza pod naciskiem nękających go a zagadkowych cierpień. Jak on nic nie wie o istocie samej choroby, nie rozumie, co ona jest, co z niej może wyniknąć, dokąd rzuci jego ciało, losy, myśli. uczucia – i tylko marzy ostrymi a przebiegłymi wiedzeniami, usiłując wszystko zrozumieć – tak samo ja wtedy... Waliłam w życie z kapitałem składającym się z biletu kolejowego, z tobołka rzeczy, pięciu złotówek „grosza gotowego”, no i z telegramu pani W. Za sobą zostawiałam dwu braci, ciotkę Ludwikę, która (w braku kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego) zastąpiła mi matkę, gdym „uczęszczała” do gimnazjum, która dzieliła się ze mną małym kawałeczkiem swego chleba – i chyba nic więcej... Ach nie, nie „nic więcej”! Kochałam Kielce, różne tam osoby, braci, Wacka i Henryka, Dąbrowskich, Multanowiczów, Karezówkę, Kadzielnię i tak w ogóle wszystkich. W tych latach tak łatwo człowiek właśnie wszystko miłuje! Cóż dopiero Kielce! Tej nocy w wagonie było mi tak żal! Koła uderzające o szyny wołały na mnie okrutnymi słowami. Zgrzyty ich kruszyły mą wolę i siłę na jakąś mgłę trwogi. Przypominam sobie te chwile przestrachu, kiedy nim jak płomieniem objęta postanowiłam wysiąść na pierwszej stacji i wrócić. Wrócić, wrócić! Ale wagon mój rwał w nocy jesiennej wskroś jakichś miejscowości ponurych i żelazną, dziką mocą swoją precz mię unosił od wszystkiego, com czule kochała. Zresztą, czyż mogłam? Wrócić do biednej ciotki utrzymującej stancję uczniowską? Mieszkać znowu w nędznej, ciemnej i ciasnej izdebce! Sypiać na starej kanapie, wśród zaduchu sosów, wśród wiecznego deficytu ciotczynego, trosk o masło i żalów na drożyznę kartofli, ach, i wśród afektów ósmoklasistów, zepsutych, niemądrych i rozpróżniaczonych; Nie mogłam, żadną miarą nie mogłam... Zresztą musiałam przecie, według ślubu tak solennie złożonego u świętej Trójcy, przygotować drogi dla Wacława, który był wówczas w siódmej klasie, pomagać Henrykowi. Dawne, dawne dzieje... Ranek dnia przy końcu jesieni, ranek chory i jakby spłakany, gdy drżąca z zimna i (powiedzmy szczerze, co tam!) – ze strachu, trzęsłam się jednokonną dryndulą do pani W. Przybywam, trafiam na tę uliczkę Bednarską, co niby jakaś figura czy bestia wiła się w moich uczuciach – i wkrótce idziemy we dwie z panią Celiną do Predygierów. Mijam ulice, które pierwszy raz widziane w taki dzień (przez oczy struchlałe z niedołęstwa) są zimne, obmokłe, niegościnne, niby owa „skorupa”, w której „pływa jakiś płaz”. Wchodzimy Zmierzone jak łokciem okiem lokajskim, wyczekujemy w pysznym gabinecie. Po długim udręczeniu słyszę wreszcie jedwabny szelest sukien. Ach, ten jedwabny szelest sukien... Ukazuje się pani Predygierowa. Nos wprawdzie żydowski, ale za to spojrzenie arystokratyczne, całkowicie według wzorów sarmackich. Mówimy o mnie, o moim patencie, o tym, co mam wykładać Wandzie, mojej przyszłej uczennicy, wreszcie przerzucamy się mimo woli z języka polskiego we francuski. Koniec końców – pytanie: ile żądam miesięcznej pensji? Minuta wahania się. Później ja, kielczanka, zdobywam się na heroizm i własnym uszom nie wierząc wygłaszam maksymalną cyfrę, jaka kiedykolwiek powstała w mojej imaginacji: piętnaście rubli. Pokój osobny, utrzymanie całkowite i piętnaście rubli miesięcznie! Czy słyszycie wy, które oświecacie głupie dzieci między rogatkami biskupiej stolicy? Pani Predygierowa nie tylko się zgadza, ale „z chęcią”... Tej samej nocy już spałam w zacisznym pokoiku od ulicy Długiej. Niech będzie błogosławiony rok, który tam przeżyłam! Nie znająca Warszawy tak dalece, że mogłam pod tym względem z artyzmem reprezentować cielę (gdyby Warszawę porównać do wrót malowanych), wzorowo siedziałam w domu, pracowałam nad Wandą i czytałam. „Biblioteka pana Predygiera stała przede mną otworem”... Nigdy w życiu, ani przedtem, ani potem tyle książek nie wchłonęłam. Czegóż to wówczas nie miałam w ręku! Ale co tam! Byłam wówczas dobra jak cukier lodowaty... „W tym rzecz!” – jak mówił zacny pan Multanowicz. Kochałam Wandzię, moją uczennicę, kochałam ją szczerze jak rodzoną młodszą siostrzyczkę. Kochałam nawet panią Predygierową, choć była względem mnie zawsze twarda, ,wyniosła i z góry wielkością olśniewająca jak latarnia gazowa. Byłabym może szerokim sercem miłowała i pana Predygiera, gdyby nie to, że był bogatym, niezrozumiałym, obrzydliwym, tłustym mężczyzną, w którego oczach widziałam przez cały rok tylko dwa uczucia: albo chytrość, albo tryumf. Stopniowo wszystkie afekta zgasły. Nie zakwitła w tamtym mieszkaniu między mną i tymi ludźmi nawet przyjaźń, nawet życzliwość. Dziś już wiem, że nie ma w tym nic dziwnego... Bo czyliż najnędzniejszy ze wszystkich, najlichszy kwiatuszek może się rozwinąć w lodowni? Pamiętam moją pierwszą bytność w teatrze, na koncercie „Lutni” , na odczytach Dziś tylko słabą reminiscencją poznaję te urocze, prawie mistyczne wzruszenia, kiedy zobaczyłam na scenie... Mazepę. Gdym usłyszała świetnych aktorów głoszących cudowne wiersze Słowackiego, które umiałam na pamięć, „moje” wiersze... Wówczas także los dał mi możność „ujrzenia” kilku literatów, których miałam w prostactwie moim, z miasta Kielc importowanym, za wiodących ród swój od Apollina. Później, ale dopiero później, przekonałam się, że daleko częściej wywieść by się mogli od Bachusa i Merkurego. Teraz już wiem, że talent to w większości wypadków – torba, czasem cennych klejnotów pełna, którą na plecach nosi z przypadku byle facet, a nieraz byle rzezimieszek. Wtedy! Ta groza wielka, kiedy wchodziłam do pokoju, gdzie zaproszony przez pana Predygiera na pieczeń siedział on, sam on... Ale swoją drogą... I dziś jeszcze tak bym pragnęła zobaczyć z jakiegoś kącika: Tołstoja, Ibsena, Zolę, Hauptmanna. Chciałabym także słyszeć mówiących: Przybyszewskiego, Sieroszewskiego, Tetmajera i jednego tylko i c z a (rozumie się – Witkiewicza ). Od tych wielkich wolę dziś świat, z którym zetknęłam się tutaj. Ten, co mię najmniej rozczarował, środowisko czujące bez afektacji, nasze „matki-panny”, ludzie pokornego serca, o wykrzywionych butach i zrudziałych mantylach. Zdawało mi się niegdyś, że świat z nich się składa. Reszta, sądziłam, są to czasowo zaniedbani, którzy otrzymawszy prawdę zwrócą się ku niej i zaczną nowe życie. Utwierdzały mię w tych rojeniach listy Staszki Bozowskiej pisane z zapadłej dziury, dokąd pojechała. Te listy było to nic więcej tylko wzniosłe nieprawdy, obcowanie dusz łatwowiernych. Dziś oto już Staszka umarła. Ja mam łez pełne serce i oczy... 18 października. Kiedy zaczęłam pisać, chciałoby się uprzytomnić sobie i to, i tamto. Tyle nasuwa się szczegółów, tyle osób, zdarzeń i uczuć. Wszystko to nie daje się objąć i złączyć, rozpierzcha się jak żywe srebro i leci w swoje strony. Takie jest nasze życie: ruchliwe, prędkie, bez steru... Myślałam dziś w nocy o Wacławie i znowu mam ten ucisk serca. Jest to rzeczywiście jakaś szydercza fatalność: Henryk, który został wyrzucony z szóstej klasy, siedzi w Zurychu, chodzi sobie na „filozofię” i ma się dobrze, a Wacek, który opuścił gimnazjum ze srebrnym medalem, świetnie pracował tutaj na przyrodzie, był przez wszystkich poważany – tak bezużytecznie skończył. Potworna jest logika tych faktów. Ciotka Ludwika rzekłaby pewno: „To wszystko dlatego, że jesteście za mało religijni...” Często mi się zdaje, że ludzie mają jakieś ukryte podobieństwo ze zwierzętami: osobniki wyróżniające się prześladują jednomyślnie, a bez porozumienia między sobą, jakimś odruchem stadowym. 24 października. Byłam w teatrze. Grano Nauczycielkę, utwór wyróżniony przez gremium krytyków. Dziwi mię, dlaczego autor przedstawia swą heroinę jako uwiedzioną, kiedy takie fakty nie mają chyba miejsca. Prawda życiowa jest z pewnością brutalna. Wiem np. jakich tentacji doświadczała Hela R. albo panna Franciszka W. Cnotliwi mężowie spod pantofla są w tych szrankach stokroć bystrzejsi od kawalerów. Guwernantki bywają mądre albo głupie, złe albo dobre, brzydkie albo ładne, ale wszystkie muszą być pod tym względem bez zarzutu. Może cudzoziemki tego nie wiem. Tam zachód, podobno łatwiej się opłaca. Ale żywioł miejscowy... Guwernantka, jako istota obca, zazwyczaj społecznie niższa, jest ciągle na cenzurowanym. Gdyby dała tylko powód do wzmianki – już po niej! Cenzura może być łaskawą, nawet życzliwą, nawet pochlebną, ale nie ustaje nigdy. Przy tym już to samo, że się zajmuje stanowisko trudne i niższe, a jest się częstokroć znacznie wyżej – tworzy i udelikatnia uczucie dumy, szlachetne uczucie, które jak kij służy do podparcia w chwili znużenia i do obrony przed wrogiem. Ono samo już jest hamulcem niemałym, kto wie, może całkowicie wystarczającym. 26 października Czytam Ludwikę Ackermann . Ona mówi w pewnym miejscu, że kobieta pisząca poezje jest śmieszna. Zdaje mi się, że ma rację. Dlaczego? Poezja jest to szczery głos duszy ludzkiej, wybuch pewnej formy namiętności. Ten rzut ducha musi być walką o rzeczy nowe, głoszeniem tajemnic nieznanych. Kobieta dotychczas za twórcę uważać się nie ma prawa. Śmieszna jest, gdy przeoczy całą a tak ogromną wyrwę, która ją dzieli od człowieka szczerego. Jakież to nowe prawdy duszy kobiecej jej poezja zawiera? Tylko miłość (nota bene męską). Czasami wrzask rokoszu, to jest czegoś przejściowego, co raczej uboży, niż zbogaca... Dość często bunt o prawo głoszenia tego, co już zostało powiedziane przez mężczyzn. Najczęściej zaś obłudę albo pięknie, ciekawie, zagadkowo (dla mężczyzn) czujące niedołęstwo miłosne. Wszystkie prawdziwe poetki osobistość swoją rzeczywistą zostawiają w cieniu (np. Ada Negri ). Jeżeli Safo nowoczesna chce mówić zrozumiale jako człowiek, musi mówić jak mężczyzna. W rzeczywistości wszystkie te same uczucia ona posiada, może nawet serce jej zawiera ich więcej i daleko subtelniejszych, ale nie może ich, nié śmie wyrazić szczerze. Myśli jej biegną odmiennym łożyskiem, mianowicie są czystsze, a raczej nie tak brutalnie zmysłowe, namiętności zaś zgoła inne, wcale nie takie, jak je przedstawiają dzisiejsi autorowie, i to nie tylko mężczyźni, ale i kobiety. Mężczyźni wszyscy są zmysłowi w sposób ohydny, na przykład, dla młodego dziewczęcia. Tak się malują w sztuce, którą stworzyli. I tacy są naiwni w tej swojej zwierzęcości, że litować by się trzeba nad nimi jak nad małymi dziećmi. Co tylko w ich sąsiedztwie „caca”, to zaraz do buzi! Nie uważają sobie wcale za obowiązek z większa ostrożnością wyrażać swych brutalstw, choćby przez grzeczność, przez wzgląd, że może „płeć słaba” inaczej to samo czuje... Wszystko zaś, co w wielkiej sztuce mogłoby wyjść od kobiet (rozumie się: równie silnego), dotychczas przynajmniej, mu i się wpierw ukształtować na modłę męską. Toteż można czasami czytać utwory pisane przez kobiety i malujące niby to uczucia niewieście, utwory skłamane świadomie od a do z. Jest to kokietowanie przez damy rodzaju męskiego za pośrednictwem literatury. Mężczyźni tymczasem doskonale bronią swego ustroju i potępiają wszelkie próby wyodrębnienia się duszy odmiennej i nowego, jeszcze nie znanego rodzaju sztuki wraz z jej bezgraniczną sferą tajemnych sposobów. Panowie świata musieliby ulec nowej, z gruntu i n a k s z e j krytyce, co nie mogłoby być miłe. Toteż sądy dzisiejsze w tej dziedzinie nie tylko mężczyzn, ale w ich szkole wychowanej masy kobiet, bardzo są zbliżone do pojęć Indusów, którzy uważali białogłowę za nieczystą, gdyż... bywa taką czasami. Jedno i drugie nie od jej woli zależy, ale traktowane jest z prostotą prawdziwie indyjską jako fakt, który sam w sobie jest rozważany. Czyliż mężczyźni úczuć najbardziej wzniosłych poeci, szanują w kobietach ducha ludzkiego? Wydaje mi się, że nie. Oni uwielbiają piękną istotę, o ile jest skarbnicą właściwości dla nich rozkosznych, chociaż posiadanie tych cnót nie może być liczone na karb jej zasług Najbardziej zawsze sławiony był typ kobiety wywierającej jakiś wpływ demoniczny. Może mniej, ale szczerze i ślicznie wychwalano dusze czyste, cierpiące bez skargi, słodkie istoty, które nie myślą bronić się ani mścić, jak Ofelia. Istoty korzystającej z praw do szczęścia osobistego użytkującej z sił przyrodzonych ducha i zdolności umysłu – prawie nie ma. Daleko łatwiej znaleźć w literaturze szlachetne dążenie mężczyzn do rehabilitacji kobiety winnej niż oddanie praw i szacunku pokrzywdzonej. To drugie nie jest ani sielanką, ani tragedią, więc nie może budzić estetycznego wrażenia Dopiero Ibsen, nieśmiertelny prawdomówca, ten, co postacią Jadwigi w Dzikiej kaczce śmieje się jak szatan, jak nieczłowiek z kultury ludzkiej – zaczął przezierać istotę rzeczy. Ale i on nie może się powstrzymać od hołdowania prawom kierowniczym sentymentu męskiego. Istotna poezja kobieca drgała może, ale w pieśni niewolnicy, gdy na tarasie rzymskiego magnata, wobec tłumu rozwalonych patrycjuszów musiała śpiewać dla ich zabawy pieśń swego kraju... My jej nie znamy. Kiedy się wmyślam w ten śpiew i chcę go odgadnąć, zda mi się czasami, jakbym słyszała go gdzieś za czwartą ścianą. Niekiedy sięga do mego serca i wówczas przez cały dzień słyszę w sobie dźwięk tych strun szarpanych w boleści przez zakrwawione palce. Wtedy poetka mówiła prawdę: „Oto jest, co ja czuję! To jest w mym sercu! Wszystko mi jedno, co powiesz o mojej pieśni. Ja sobie samej, sobie jedynej śpiewam...” Ale dziś... I dziś istnieje ten sam płacz kobiety oszukanej, sprzedanej przez rodzinę, niewolnicy mężowskiej, która kocha innego, upadłej i wzgardzonej przez obłudną cnotliwość gromady. Istnieją marzenia zakochanej niewinnie i namiętnie, tej, co poczęła i pod sercem nosi dziecię... Cóż znowu! Takich dźwięków nie można wydobywać z „liry”! Byłoby to niemoralne, szerzyłoby zepsucie... 27 października. Przeczytałem, co tu stoi od wczoraj i nadal będzie stojało ku oświeceniu wieków. Chciałabym pisać prawdziwie i szczerze, a to jest trudność niesłychana. Mam dużo myśli na pół świadomych, jakby zabłąkanych z cudzej okolicy, które, jeżeli nawet sama sobie zechcę sformułować, już się zmieniają pod piórem i nie są takie... Jak to zapisywać? Tak jak nadchodzi, czy też jak się w słowie zmienia? To drugie przypomina mi z Nieboskiej komedii tę chwilę, kiedy Mąż, rozpaczający pięknymi zdaniami nad niedolą żony obłąkanej, słyszy obcy głos: „Dramat układasz”... 30 października Pisałam dwa dni temu o większej czystości kobiet. Zdarzyło mi się już nieraz, że gdy jestem jakąś myślą szczerze i głęboko zajęta, w świecie otaczającym znajduję jeśli nie rozwinięcie dalsze, to w każdym razie szczegóły i ułamki, które do niej należą: Prawdopodobnie to skupiona myśl jak światło w ciemności wyławia z otoczenia wszystko, czego by w innych warunkach nie dostrzegła, gdyby nie wiem jak nasuwało się przed oczy. Byłam u Maryni. Rzadko się z nią widuję, a lubię ją – jakby to wyrazić? – odruchowo, wbrew, a może na przekór woli. Ona jest do gruntu niewinna, czysta, bielutka i bardzo prostego serca, a przecież bardzo lubi więcej niż jednego, niż dwu lub trzech mężczyzn. Pierwiastek erotyczny stanowi w tym wszystkim tylko pewną domieszkę. Nie chcę powiedzieć, żeby nie grał żadnej roli, ale jest to daleko bardziej coś w guście manii wielkości. Gdy jej fundowałam delikatną uwagę, odrzekła mi ze szczerozłotą naiwnością, że nie wie, czemu by nie można było kilkoma na raz być „zajętą”. („Nie zakochaną – cóż znowu!”) Te sympatie są w zupełności odrębne, łączą się przecież między sobą, podobnie jak na przykład warstwy w torcie. Każda z osobna jest inna i bardzo dobra, a czyliż z tego wynika, żeby wszystkie razem wzięte miały źle smakować? A przecie, mimo tej łobuzerskiej filozofii, Marynka nie byłaby zdolną wyładować ze siebie ani krzty tej „bezbożności”, na którą skarży się w swej piosence Ofelia. 4 listopada. Jeden z tych dni ciężkich, co to wydają się być podobnymi do istot srogich i nikczemnych Dzień taki trwa długo i nie chce odejść, jak lichwiarz, który wszystko swoje musi w tym terminie wydusić. A gdy już wreszcie zdechnie, zostawi po sobie czarny cień, noc bezsenną, pełną łez, widzeń i strachów. Jedna z „życzliwych mi” osób, pani Laura, w której domu od trzech lat daję lekcje dziewczętom, z emblematami żywej jakoby litości zakomunikowała mi smutną wiadomość. Czerpie ją od współplotkarki świeżo przybyłej z wojażu. Oto – Henryś podobno nie „robi doktoratu”, jak mię tysiące razy upewniał, ale robi długi, skandale i awantury. Miał jakiś pojedynek, uczestniczył w burdach knajpiarskich, siedział w kozie miejskiej, był przez policję zrąbany szablami. Jest tego wszystkiego tyle, że trudno wyliczyć, a najważniejsze ze wszystkiego – kłamstwo. Jakby wcale od dwu lat nie chodził na wykłady. Brak mu minimalnej ilości semestrów potrzebnych do egzaminu – słowem, plugawe bagno faktów. Słuchałam tego cierpliwie, z uśmiechem, jednocześnie mówiłam ustami: – Wiem, wiem, proszę pani, jaki to łobuz... W duszy miałam co innego. Musi w tym być sporo prawdy jeżeli mu cofnięto stypendium muzealne. Wszystko to zresztą nic, ale kłamstwo, „nabieranie” głupiej siostrzycy. Gdyby opisał, jak jest, ani bym mu robiła wymówek, ani bym nawet nie uważała za złe. Od tego jest tęgi bursz, żeby robił skandale. Tylko to dowiadywanie się z boku, od ludzi obcych, którzy pomimo woli wyładowują na mnie gnijącą w każdej duszy człowieczej Sehadenfreude... 5 listopada. Mało snu, bo dopiero nad ranem zapadam w stan drzemania i dziś łażę z wdziękiem zmokłej kury. Lekcje odbywałam jak ciężkie roboty. Zgnębienie dusi, sprawia, że człowiek usuwa się, kurczy nędznieje. Postanowiłam z tej dusznej ciasnoty, gdziem była zatarasowana przez gorzką wiadomość, siłą się wydobyć. Nie, nie opuszczę Henryka! Będę dwa razy więcej pracowała, wezmę nowe lekcje, może nawet ranne. Niech skończy choć jakiekolwiek kursa, to przecież będzie mógł tutaj lżej pracować. Nigdy nie odżałuję, że nie zdał do politechniki – ale to trudno. Te „freifachy” trwały już rzeczywiście nieco za długo. 6 listopada Dla oszczędności biorę do siebie pannę Guépe. Zagrodzi mi to życie więcej niż o połowę, ale trudna rada. Już moja izba będzie tylko w części kryjówką, nawet ten dziennik będzie się tylko dorywczo pisało. Wpłynie wszakże tym sposobem co miesiąc prawie osiem rubli. Muszę dać Wacławowi na kożuch, walenki... Jegierowskie ubranie. Trzeba by po dwie pary. Pamiętać, pamiętać, że pani F. jedzie 18, 18, 18! 13 listopada Wzięłam nową lekcję Wcisnęłam ją między Lipeckich i Zosię K. Nowa robota jest to przygotowanie dziewczynki, Heni L., do klasy wstępnej na pensję. Nie zna się jeszcze na niczym. Ani dyktanda, ani tabliczki mnożenia, ani żadnej rzeczy. Pokój duży, ciemny jak piwnica, o jednym oknie wychodzącym na ciasny dziedziniec. W tej porze jeszcze słońce nie zachodzi, ale tam już jest wieczór. Siedzimy z tą Henią naprzeciwko siebie przy stole i wydajemy, to jedna, to druga, dziwne głosy. – Ces enfants ont trouvé leurs mouchoirs, mais i1s ónt perdu leurs bonnes montres. Najprzód ja to mówię wielkim głosem, później ona z usiłowaniem wydobycia ze siebie dźwięków takiej samej grubości. Myśli pewno, że po francusku trzeba mówić tak grobowo. W dużym i ciemnym mieszkaniu rozlega się to wszystko gdyby jakieś wywoływania wolnomularskie . Czasami małej przychodzą do głowy dziwne kombinacje. Zadaje mi pytania, na które żadną miarą nie można dać odpowiedzi... Stamtąd, wysiedziawszy godzinę, pędzę co koń skoczy na gumach kaloszowych w głębie Powiśla do Blumów z pilną wiadomością, że „trybem oznajmującym wypowiadamy czynności w stosunku do odnośnego podmiotu rzeczywiste – rozkazującym rozkazane lub zakazane, warunkowym czynności tylko możebne, przypuszczone, zamierzone...” Tam czeka zawsze czuły kuzyn. Teraz dzień już jest napchany, formalnie napchany jak żydowska torba, lekcjami. Tak się przyuczyłam do systematycznego chodzenia w oznaczonych terminach, że w niedzielę, trawiąc poobiednie godziny lekcyj na czczej gawędzie albo czytaniu, doznaję co chwila odruchów przestrachu i zrywam się jak wariatka. Same nogi skaczą i wykonywują jakieś logarytmy kursów na Smoczą lub na Dobrą. Któż by uwierzył, że ja, nędzny twór kielecki, dojdę kiedyś w samym środku Warszawy do 62 rubli miesięcznego zarobku z wysiewania po różnych ulicach tajemnic wiedzy! Guépe już się sprowadziła. Ma kardynalną wadę Francuzek: jest gadatliwa. Wprawdzie ja korzystam z tego, bo wieczorami muszę z nią gwarzyć i małpiarskim, czysto kobiecym trybem nabieram paryskiego akcentu we francuszczyźnie, ale za to śpię kiepsko. O dwunastej jeszcze się śmieję z jej przygód. Często później nie mogę usnąć. Biją godziny... Wstaję słaba i wówczas coś dygoce we mnie jak w naszym starym ściennym zegarze, gdy go było poruszać. Dziwne jest to, że w takich razach wcale mi się spać nie chce. Chyba że się zmęczę, zmorduję aż do upadku. Gdy to nastąpi, jestem wprost bez przytomności, nie wiem, co do mnie mówią, i trajkoczącej „Giepce” odpowiadam trzy po trzy. 15 listopada. Czytałam w niedzielę dużo rzeczy pięknych. Dotąd je mam w głowie niby jakieś przedmioty nie moje, słabo zrośnięte z moją osobą duchową. Niewiele uczuć może taką żądzą pożytecznego działania napełnić serce, jak oschła świadomość, ile cierpiano, ile znoszono dla szczęścia pokolenia dziś żyjącego, którego cząstkę my tu stanowimy. Jest jakieś dziwne braterstwo idące wstecz do tych, co już wszystko spełnili. Nikogo z żywych nie można otoczyć w myśli taką czcią, świętą czcią, jak tych, co zostają za nami w mroku niepamięci. Przyszłam do wniosku, że i bardzo ciężkie cierpienia moralne, troski subtelne, tkliwe i głębokie, można jeśli nie leczyć, to w każdym razie znieczulać pewnego rodzaju naciskami. Gdy się jest tak smutną, że łzy płyną z oczu za lada powodem, trzeba czytać, na przykład jakieś „Sprawozdanie z siódmego okresu czynności Banku Handlowego” albo „Jedenaste zgromadzenie ogólne, zwyczajne, akcjonariuszów Drogi Żelaznej Warszawsko-Terespolslkiej”... Gdy się takie rzeczy w chwilach odpowiednich uparcie i świadomie studiuje, to działają one swoją olbrzymią obcością, swoim bezwzględnym, gustalowym egoizmem na subtelne i czułe uczucia tak mocno jak roztwór Schleicha. Ta sól na pewien czas odrętwia pnie nerwowe tak do gruntu, że można okolice przez jej pole działania zajęte krajać bez bólu lancetem. Inna rzecz, gdy cierpienie jest srogie. Wtedy „Jedenaste sprawozdanie” samo z rąk wyleci jak ciężar nadmierny. 17 listopada Zdaje się, że spisywać pamiętnika takiego, jak zamierzałam, nie mogę. Zbyt skromny mam zapas stałości. Trudno by mi było utrzymywać, że dzisiaj rano spokojna i prawie wesoła, nie będę o zmroku tonęła w rozpaczy, niestety! – nawet bez wielkich powodów. Brak pieniędzy, milczenie Wacka, myśli o Henryku, jakieś czcze, drobne, małe dzieje dnia jesiennego, które Krasiński tak słusznie mianował „podłymi...” Najczęściej jakaś niedola daleka, daleka, nie moja ani twoja, tylko tutejsza... Wtrąca mię to w smutek, a raczej w jakąś bolesną oziębłość. Nie jest to bynajmniej spokój! O, nie! Spokój to stan bezcenny. Troski i biedy uczą odczuwać spokój jako szczęście. Tych stanów przejściowych niepodobna tu zanotować, tak samo jak nie można patrzeć w lustro, gdy się jest czymś do głębi wzruszoną. Nie sposób ich także odtworzyć, używając równoległych i tej samej miary słów pięknych, gdyż i tak byłoby to coś wręcz innego. Mnóstwo rzeczy minęło i ciągle mija, a ja nie tylko nie mogę ich przytoczyć, ocenić, ale nawet wskazać. Czasami jestem tak bez sił, że nie sprawiłoby mi wielkiej trudności usiąść na brzegu trotuaru, którym pędzę z lekcji na lekcję, i wypoczywać wśród śmiechu przechodniów. Jakże szczęśliwe są te damy, które mijam, wolnym krokiem idące na spacer czy tam dokąd. Toczą miłe, urocze, wesołe rozmowy z modnie ubranymi panami. Kto są ci ludzie? Co oni robią, gdzie mieszkają? Nie znam ich wcale. Świat jest tak mały, taki ciasny, a taki zarazem olbrzymi! Człowiek na nim jest to biedny niewolnik biegający wciąż tą samą ścieżką, tam i z powrotem, jak wilanowska kolejka. Cofnęłam się myślą do miejsc, gdzie dawniej była, i samą siebie przypomniałam sprzed lat kilku. Byłam wtedy lepsza. Dziś nie mogłabym już tak zamęczać się pracą, byle „coś dobrego zrobić”. Cóż to będzie? Czy ciągle będę coraz gorsza, coraz gorsza? Wtedy w Kielcach, w naszych Głogach, w Mękarzycach, a i tu dawniej, w Warszawie, robiłam wysiłki, żeby być inną. Teraz jestem jakaś popędliwa, pełna złych myśli. Jakaż to dawniej byłam ascetka we względzie wygód! A teraz drobnostka mi dokuczy. Długo nad tym myślałam, co się mianowicie we mnie zmieniło. Miałam dawniej wiele wiary w dobroć ludzi i dlatego byłam gotowa spieszyć się ku nim. Miałam łaskę zupełnego, całym sercem oddania się myśli o rzeczach niematerialnych, o sprawach innego porządku. Dziś jestem taka zimna! Tamte krynice rozkoszy ledwie pamiętam. Zrobiłam się jakaś nieczuła na cierpienia innych. Mogę powiedzieć, że bardziej chłodno (a może tylko nie tak) odczuwam biedy własne. Naprawdę mam i teraz dla wielu osób dużo uczucia, ale takiego często doświadczam złudzenia, jakbym już Henryka ani Wacława nie kochała dawnym sercem. Zrobię jeszcze dla nich i dla innych ludzi, co mogę, ale nie czuję już szczęścia z tej prostej racji, że i ja przecie do czegoś służę. Mam jeszcze dużo entuzjazmu dla dobrych i płonących natur, dla wszystkich, co się męczą a pogardzają złem ukrytym, ale to już jest inne. Nie wiem, nie mogę tego szczerze wyznać, czy kocham takich ludzi, czy tylko chciałabym iść z nimi w szeregu z tego wyrachowania, że to jest szereg, w którym iść najbezpieczniej, bo do zwycięstwa. Jest to ta droga, po której „dusza w ciemności schodzi, w ciemności noc bezdenną...” Dawniej istnieli dokoła mnie szlachetni ludzie, natury głębokie, ciche, skromne, tkliwe, często w swej poczciwości wytrwałe jak żelazo, skłonne do zupełnego zaniedbania siebie dla innychî: Cechowała ich jednolitość dążeń i usposobienie równe. W ich obecności było tak dobrze, tak ufnie i tak cicho na sercu... Byli to moi rodzice, sąsiedzi, niektóre osoby w Kielcach. Czy to była dusza inna, czy może tylko zdolna do ślepej łatwowierności? W moim dawnym świecie nie było ani jednej osoby, do której czułabym odrazę. Dzisiaj ileż jest takich! Na przykład ten jakiś kuzyn u Blumów, który zawsze drzwi mi otwiera i pomaga zdjąć okrywkę. Czekam z cierpliwością, że mię kiedyś w tym korytarzu zechce zaczepić w sposób licujący z jego wejrzeniami. Wydaje mu się apetyczną ta nauczycielka przychodząca do jego kuzynek... Nie mogę przecie żądać, żeby mi drzwi nie otwierał i nie pomagał zdejmować mantyli, ale darzę go taką odrazą, jakbym patrzyła na stonogę albo na brudny gęsty grzebień. Dziwię się, że on nie odczuwa tego afektu. Zdaje mi się, że to ze mnie promieniuje. A może w miłości tego rodzaju, jaką on ma na myśli, uczucia wstrętu strony słabszej nie wchodzą wcale w rachubę... Nie powinno mię to wszystko wcale obchodzić. Mam zupełną możność traktowania tej osoby z taką przedmiotowością jak, dajmy na to, barana albo innego reprezentanta fauny, ale nie mogę... W ogóle trochę za dużo interesuję się tą sprawą, tyle o tym piszę, że to budzi podejrzenie. Czy tylko w tej „odrazie” nie kryje się krzyna jakiej satysfakcji? 18 listopada. Na Waliców tramwajem. Kiedy wsiadłam do przedziału i już zapłaciłam konduktorowi, dopiero spostrzegłam, że w rogu siedzi ten śliczny jegomość w cylindrze. To już trzeci raz go spotykam. Ścierał co chwila ręką parę i wyglądał przez oczyszczony kawałek szyby. Na co on czekał? Jeżeli to miała być kobieta, to jakaż jest szczęśliwa! Kto on jest? Co robi? Jak mówi? Jakież myśli kryją się w tej prześlicznej, w tej arcygłowie? Mam ciągle w oczach jego twarz zamyśloną i wyobrażenie całej postaci. Dziś na lekcji u F. bezwiednie i bez żadnego wysiłku, na pół wiedząc o tym co kreślę, zrobiłam ten profil o bardzo subtelnej kombinacji rysów, pełen harmonii i jakiejś walecznej siły. Jak to dobrze, że sobie wyskoczył na rogu Ciepłej, bo, kto wie, może bym się była w nim zakochała. Przez cały dzień ciągle było mi bez żadnego powodu przyjemnie, jakoś tak radośnie, jak gdyby za chwilę miało mię spotkać coś nad wyraz miłego. Gdym usiłowała zrozumieć, co mi się dobrego zdarzyło, płynęła z ciemności jego twarz i te oczy szukające czegoś za szybą. Niech go spotka w życiu wszystko dobre... 19 listopada „Najzacniejsza pieśń Salomonowa” mówi: „I któż to jest, który wychodzi z puszczy, jako słupy dymu, kurząc się od mirry, od kadzidła i od wszystkich prochów wonnych...” Najzacniejsze słowo! Jest to realny opis uczucia... Tego, które przychodzi z puszczy... Słowa bez sensu tłumaczą istotę uczucia tak ściśle jak algebra. 20 listopada „Na łożu moim w nocy szukałam tego, którego serdecznie miłuję, szukałam go, alem go nie znalazła A przeto teraz wstanę, a obejdę miasto, będę szukać po ulicach i po miejscach przestronnych tego, którego z duszy miłuję. Szukałam go, alem go nie znalazła...” Nieskromne, upokarzające!... Te słowa – to rumieniec. Każda litera pali się ze wstydu. Cóż, kiedy prawda, cóż, kiedy prawda... 22 listopada. Znowu ten kuzyn ze swoim uśmiechem przyklejonym do warg gumą arabską! Kiedy on staje we drzwiach w chwilę po naciśnięciu przeze mnie dzwonka, jestem wprost bezsilna. Czuję od razu, że robię się czerwona jak burak. I żebym nie wiem jak usiłowała zblednąć – wszystko darmo. Tracę władzę nad głupim czerwienieniem się, ręce mi drżą. Ten frant gotów pomyśleć, że wywiera na mnie tak piorunujące wrażenie, a on mi tylko ubliża. Czemuż to nie jest tamten z Pieśni nad pieśniami? Rumienić się w towarzystwie osób dobrych i delikatnych nie jest wcale tak bardzo przykro. Jest to wówczas, jakby się nie chciało wymawiać pewnych słów ordynarnych, ciapać wargami albo patrzeć na rzeczy nieprzyzwoite. Ale tu! Czytałam gdzieś, że w Egipcie sprzedawano talizmany, które miały strzec kupującego od uroków. Mówiono wtedy: „Od spojrzeń dziewczyn, ostrzejszych niż ukłucie szpilką, od oczu kobiet, ostrzejszych niż noże, od spojrzeń chłopców, bardziej bolesnych niż uderzenie batem, od spojrzeń mężczyzn, cięższych niż uderzenie siekierą”. Jakżebym chciała być zabezpieczoną od ostatnich spojrzeli, od „tych” spojrzeń!... Dzisiaj pani B. przytrzymała mię w swym „zagraconym” salonie, a ten „literat” wsunął się tam niezwłocznie jedwabnymi kroki. Czułam jego osobę, mimo żem nie podnosiła oczu. Zaczął mówić rzeczy oklepane, które pewno słyszał od kogoś mądrzejszego. O Nietzsehem! Mam silne poszlaki, że uważa się za nadczłowieka i za ucznia filozofa, którego sądzi z „artykułów” pism warszawskich. Specjalnie jest znakomity, kiedy rozpoczyna zdanie w sposób pełen obietnic: – Bo trzeba pani wiedzieć... Albo: – Pewno pani sądzi, że... otóż... I dopiero wygłasza myśl znaną mi i niepotrzebną jak wyświechtany komunał. Rozmowa jego zmierzała do tego, żeby podkreślić pewne w niej wyrazy. Ciekawam, czyby się ten nadfacet odważył tak te wyrazy akcentować w rozmowie z jedną z pań bogatych, która mogłaby mu na to odpowiedzieć z całą śmiałością? Ale niech go tam Pan Bóg ma w swojej opiece! Cóż z tego, że ktoś mi da dowód swego lekceważenia, korzystając z tego, że jestem nauczycielką? Czy to mię ma boleć? Jest wcale nie zasłużone... Znosić tego nie mogę bez udręczenia, ale mogę przecie lekceważyć. Muszę zresztą, bo nie starczyłoby mi innej odporności na takie szarpanie nerwów. Tego rodzaju zdarzenia wstrzymują mię od poszukiwania towarzystwa. Jest to także brak odwagi cywilnej. Wiem, że nie odstąpiłabym osoby dobrej dlatego, że ją lekceważą, a samej siebie nie mam śmiałości ostro bronić. 23 listopada Będę zmuszona do porzucenia lekcji u B. Trudna rada! Nie mogę robić awantur w przedpokoju ani zanosić skarg do tej pani. Musiałam się bronić. Dziś ch. m. w. w p. i m. Popamięta on tę sekundę! Ale swoją drogą, jakież to jest wszystko podłe! Dawniej myślałam, że złą jest nienawiść. Gniewać się, mieć urazę – to inna rzecz, ale nienawiść. Przecie to jest pragnienie krzywdy. Nic złego nie zrobiłabym sama temu nawet adonisowi, ale wiedza o tym, że mu się coś takiego zdarzyło, nie byłaby mi już wstrętną. Powoli może przyjdę do pragnienia zemsty. Czemuż nie? Idąc po stopniach, zstępuje się koniecznie tam, dokąd one prowadzą. Wiem o tym, ale nie czuję złości do siebie, gdy jestem tak wrogo usposobiona. I któż wie, czy w istocie rzeczy nienawiść jest zła i niemoralna? Taka nienawiść... Któż to wie? tylko po co j a o tym wszystkim muszę się dowiadywać, na co to wszystko muszę roztrząsać? 26 listopada Cicho, cichutko umarła panna L. W niczyim sercu zapewne nie zostawiła uczucia głębokiego żalu. Kochano ją, jeżeli tak można powiedzieć, przez obowiązek. Mój Boże, a nieraz najgorsze osoby, gdy umierają, budzą żal żywy i szczery. Któż może być poczytywany za wzór nie tylko człowieka, ale za wzór ucznia Chrystusowego, jeśli nie ona, ta matka-panna? To była nie tylko istota duchem czysta, ale przedziwnie czysta ciałem, jeden z posłańców bożych, co na wzór Jego „trzciny chwiejącej się nie złamie i lnu kurzącego się nie przygasi”, jak mówi święty Mateusz. Całe życie spędziła w nauczycielstwie jakby w jakimś zakonie. Może i ona miała wady ukryte, może w tajemnicy przed bystrzejszym okiem popełniała jakie grzechy, o których nikt nie wie, ale po handlarsku ważąc jej życie, owo życie ośmieszonej starej nauczycielki, nie znajduję w nim występku. Praca, głucha praca – praca-instynkt, praca-namiętność, praca-idea, ułożona systematycznie jak teoremat geometrii. Życie rozłożone na lata i kwartały szkolne, a z jego rozkoszy czerpanie tylko owoców rodzinnej kultury. Nie widziałam nikogo, kto by się tak radował istotnym „weselem wielkim”, kiedy zjawiały się w literaturze piękne dzieła, jak „Potop” albo „Faraon”. Ona doprawdy czuła się szczęśliwą, że żyje w tym samym czasie, kiedy tworzy Sienkiewicz, a portret tego pisarza miała w swej izdebce opleciony bluszczem. W wielu sądach nie mogłam się zgodzić ze zmarłą, a raczej nie potakiwałam jej w głębi serca, gdy to mówiła. Bo kiedy indziej!... Nie mogła zrozumieć pewnych nowych sił świata. Żyła w dawnym zakonie, który przez „Macht” Bismarcka nogami zdeptany został. Jakimże sposobem przystosowała owe dawne prawa do nowego życia? Zrobiła to prosto, jak nie można prościej. Oto entuzjazm zaklęła w pracę, wtłoczyła go wewnątrz swoich obowiązków. Było to trudne, z pewnością trudne, takie skroplenie uniesienia. Trzeba było powoli, w ciągu całego szeregu lat wytwarzać system, murowany system. Tak uczyć gramatyki, stylistyki, uczyć pisania, jak to czyniła panna L. już nikt nie potrafi. W tej nauce pedanckiej, prawie dokuczliwej, zajadłej, był właśnie entuzjazm. U trumny panny L. postanowiłam sobie naśladować ją. Nie przedrzeźniać, ale właśnie naśladować. Jej życie było tak wysoce kulturalne, że z naszej strony byłaby to ośla głupota, gdybyśmy mieli zaniedbać stosowania tych doskonałych wzorów. Mężczyźni naśladują przecie Anglików, ludzi innego kraju i typu, ludzi zza morza, a my mając w domu taki widok... A więc: 1) tłamsić w sobie upadki, osłabienia, czułości, a głównie, głównie, głównie wzdychający smutek; 2) ciągle podniecać wytrwałość i kształtować wolę; 3) układać z premedytacją i krytyką plan zajęć; 4) ściśle wykonywać, co się po rozwadze zdecyduje, choćby kije z nieba leciały. To w szczególności. A w ogóle: zachowywać czystość duszy i nie dawać do siebie przystępu niczemu podłemu. Wprost nie dawać przystępu. Jeżeli bierze na się formę kuszącą jako nowoczesność, nowotność, uderzać łajdactwo w piersi całą mocą ducha. U trumny panny L. przyszła mi do głowy myśl, że człowiek sprawiedliwy żyje tu na ziemi daleko dłużej niż głupiec. Małe, skurczone, uśmiechnięte zwłoki panny L. oddziałały dziś na mnie daleko silniej niż niejedna rozprawa mędrca. Jej nauczycielstwo nie skończyło się z chwilą śmierci. Owszem, zaczęło być całkowicie zrozumiałe to, co czyniła, niby doskonała książka, której ostatnią stronicę wraz z ostatnim przeczytaliśmy wnioskiem. Tak nie tylko żył, ale i leczył po swojej śmierci doktór Müller, zmarły na dżumę, który w chwili zgonu przepisywał, jak ma być zdezynfekowane jego ciało, ażeby komukolwiek z bliźnich nie przyniosło zarazy w cztery dni po jego zejściu. To są ludzie, którzy osiągnęli na ziemi główną siłę: nie bali się zstąpienia do grobu. Toteż ich śmierć jest tylko jakąś tajemnicą poważną, pełną czci i smutku. Śmierć ludzi, którzy jej się lękali, ciska urok wstrętny, przerażający, każe myśleć, a raczej topić się i dusić w myślach o tym rozkładzie ciała, pełnym nieopisanej ohydy. I wówczas jest jak potwór obmierzły i bezmyślny, a nade wszystko wszechwładny. Ale jeszcze rzecz jedna. Czy życie panny byłoby równie pożyteczne, gdyby została mężatką i miała dzieci, a właściwie, czy byłoby pożyteczniej dla świata, gdyby zamiast tylu uczennic wychowała dobrze tylko swe dzieci? I czyby je wychowała tak dobrze? Zdaje mi się, że to jest również macierzyństwo, a raczej macierzyństwo wyższego stopnia – tak kształtować dusze ludzkie, jak to panna L. czyniła. Nasze matki lekceważą sobie znaczenie matek-wychowawczyń. Tymczasem urodzić dziecię to wielka i cudowna sprawa natury, ale znowu nie dyplom na wychowawczynię Potrafi to samo byle obywatelka z rodu Kafrów czy Papuasów . Może popełniam herezję wypisując tutaj to zdanie, ale je uważam za słuszne. Myśl moja jest taka: na świecie pełno jest kobiet niemądrych i niedobrych, ale za to pięknych i zdrowych. Są to Sabinki, które na pewno zostaną porwane. Nie wynika jednak z porwania, ażeby każda Sabinka stawała się przez to skarbnicą wiedzy. Obowiązek (ale już wtedy i prawo) wychowania pokoleń coraz lepszych, jeżeli idzie o to, ażeby pokolenia były coraz lepszymi, musi być odjęty niemądrym i niedobrym Sabinkom i oddany brzydkim pannom L. 28 listopada. Dziś w myśl powziętych zasad zrobiłam obrachunek dochodów i wydatków. To materialistyczne pojmowanie dziejów mego życia z ostatnich trzech miesięcy i jeszcze bardziej materialistyczne wysiłki przewidzenia przyszłości okazały, że prawie dwa razy więcej wydaję, niż zarabiam. Kupiłam wprawdzie bieliznę dla W. i posłałam H. na dwa miesiące, a co najważniejsza, spłaciłam ze starego długu ciotki Ludwiki 40 rubli Siapsi Bożęckiemu, ale znowu zaciągnęłam u samej Marynki długów na 100 rubli z czubem. Przeraziłam się tą moją rozrzutnością, a właściwie nędzą, i postanowiłam do minimum ograniczyć wydatki. Zaczęłam od tego, że razem z Marynką kupiłam bilet do teatru. Grano Moliera Chorego z urojeniu Obydwie z M. przyszłyśmy do jednego wniosku... Częstokroć daje się czytać, a szczególniej słyszeć, zdanie, że na świecie „wszystko już było”. Na tym fundamencie, że wszystko już było, rozmaici panowie i damy pozwalają sobie na takie rzeczy, które istotnie możliwe były tylko w przeszłości. Przypatrując się takiej sztuce Moliera widzi się dopiero, jak ludzkość postąpiła naprzód, i to nie tylko w zakresie medycyny, ale przede wszystkim w dziedzinie etyki. Taką dzicz, jaką widzimy na tej scenie, z pewnością może, kto zechce, zobaczyć jeszcze w Radomskiem, Kieleckiem, a nawet w Sandomierskiem, a niewątpliwie wszystko to należy już przecie do epoki, którą opisuje Molier. Małe to i już osobiste spostrzeżenie. Jestem niby to zgnębiona śmiercią panny L. i innymi okolicznościami, a przecie potrafię pękać ze śmiechu za lada konceptem. Zawsze miałam to pochlebne o sobie mniemanie, że jestem lekkomyślna. Teraz ten przymiot zdaje się wzmagać. Nic we mnie stałego, niezmiennego. Gotowam jak najswobodniej się bawić, i to nie tylko w teatrze, ale z pierwszym lepszym knotkiem na lekcji, pomimo że niby to mam swoje smutki. Jakże wobec tego można sobie ufać, gdy w człowieku jest jakieś licho ukryte, nie dające chwycić się za uszy. Musi to być, widocznie, siła tej ziemskiej powłoki, siła zwierzęca, dla której śmiech jest konieczny, jak targanie przez wicher dla roślin. Należałoby umartwiać to mieszkanie ducha... 30 listopada. Nazywa się: doktór Judym. 1 grudnia. Nie jestem wcale przesądna, nie wierzę w znaki, a swoją drogą, gdy się coś takiego zdarzy, jest mi bardzo przykro. Teraz szczególniej, po dzisiejszej nocy. Zdaje mi się, że stoję wobec jakichś brutalnych i potężnych osób, które mię skrzywdzą. Usnęłam późno, w znużeniu i smutku. Ujrzałam we śnie salę ciemną, coś jakby sąd w Zurychu, gdziem nigdy przecie nie była. Wprowadziły mię tam osoby w ciemnych, skromnych uniformach. Szczególniej jeden... Skąd taka twarz?... Widzę go jeszcze. Osoby te rzekły do mnie, że Henryk popełnił zbrodnię morderstwa. Ogarnął mię przestrach, jakiego nigdy w życiu nie doświadczyłam. Zarazem uczułam w sobie decyzję tak przejmująco silną jak ta wiadomość: nie pozwolę! Stałam przy oknie wpuszczonym w gruby mur, które prowadziło do groźnej izby złote i jasne światło słoneczne. W dali było granatowe, faliste jezioro i białe góry, Wtem dał się słyszeć głos: – przyprowadzić! Henryk wszedł do sali. Na jego twarzy bladej i wychudłej był uśmiech, ale jakiż straszny! Czułam się tym uśmiechem na wskroś przeszyta. Gdy chciałam zbliżyć się, wszedł człowiek pospolitego wyglądu, ze stalowymi nożyczkami w rękach: Henryk usiadł na krześle i wtedy jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze bardziej, jeszcze bardziej... podłym. Felczer strzygł włosy, piękne, jasne włosy mojego drogiego braciszka. Pukle ich toczyły się po czarnym ubraniu i spadały na brudną ziemię. Ktoś mię wtedy ujął za rękę., Ale któż to był... O, Boże! Usiłowałam przemówić, krzyczeć, ale ani jednego dźwięku nie było w mojej gardzieli. Nawet płacz nie mógł się z piersi wydobyć. Guépe zawołała na mnie. Obudziłam się i usiadłam pełna jakiegoś strasznego uczucia. Nie mogę tego wypowiedzieć... Ten ból senny to kroć boleśniejszy niż jakikolwiek za dnia, i owo tajemne a samo z siebie widzące przeczucie... Może, ach, najpewniej wieszczba nie znanych mi cierpień przyszłych, a tak głębokich, że objąć je – już jest boleść... Nie mogłam poruszyć ani ręką, ani nogą. Z wolna odlatywała od mojego serca zmora, i cicha radość, że to był sen, radość jak święty promień słoneczny sączyła się do jego głębi. Cóż by kto mógł tak na świecie kochać, jak ja tej nocy mojego brata? Zdaje się, że ludzie najsilniej kochają swoją familię. Ja nie lubię tych moich uczuć rodzinnych ani je cenię, a nic nie ma nade mną takiej okrutnej, takiej niezgłębionej władzy, jak one. I co to jest? Czy należy mieć takie uwielbienie dla osób, które może tego nie są warte? Przecie tyle zjawisk, osób i spraw na ziemi... Jakież to zdanie wypisałam tutaj?... 2 grudnia. Henia ma odrę, a ja godzinę wolną. Wpadłam do domu i siedzę sama. Ach, jak niemiło... Mgła o barwie śniadej wlała się w zaklęsłe podwórza. Dopiero godzina czwarta, dzień jeszcze, a nie widać odległych wieżyc dachów, które zawsze rysują się na moim horyzoncie. Tylko bliższe kominy, zarówno kwadratowe, ceglane, jak wąskie, okrągłe, z blachy odbijają się w zmoczonych, oślizgłych płaszczyznach swych dachów, jak pale i słupy w wodzie stojącej. Co dzień szare i żółtawe mury są teraz jakieś sine, przeziębłe. Okna znikły prawie albo majaczeją niby zapadnięte doły oczne twarzy śmiertelnie chorej. Asfaltowy trotuarek na dnie podwórza ślini się rzadkim błotem. Tuż blisko za oknem słychać monotonny szelest. Wychylam się, natężam wzrok i przez zapocone szyby, niby przez pajęczynę, dostrzegam coś we mgle. Kupa żółtej gliny, a w niej coś się rusza, coś się gmera, jak u nas mówią. Czapka z daszkiem wciśnięta na bezbarwną głowę ciasno jak czepiec, brudny kubrak, fartuch okrywający figurę od pasa, buty, ręce, rydel. To chłopiec od zduna „wyrabia” glinę. Co chwila dolewa wody w rzadką masę i przerzuca to kleiste błoto. Ruchy ma jakieś żabie, prędkie, trzepiące się. Nogi jego brodzą w żółtym, rozbabranym ile, szybko odrywają się i głęboko toną, odrywają się i głęboko toną... Przemokłe buty, oblepione bryłami... W mojej stancyjce gospodyni kazała napalić. Ciepło tu i milutko, ale przez szczeliny okienne wciska się dech jesieni. Mgła coraz gęstsza już nie spada, lecz wali się zewsząd, lgnie do murów, pełza, rozciąga się, kurczy i pływa w przestrzeni jak lotne błoto. Czyż to mgła? Serce stęka z duszącej bojaźni. Zda mi się, że to coś obłudne wzięło na się postać mgły, że to coś bada ziemię, siedliska ludzkie, zagląda do okien i patrzy w nie, usiłując zobaczyć struchlałe serca. To śmierć. W bramie przesuwa się jakaś postać, jakaś bryła o ludzkim kształcie. Zapalono pierwszą latarnię i żółty błysk jej rozłazi się w rudym mroku, dosięga kupy gliniastej i przetrąca się na postaci małego zduna. Zapalam i ja świecę co prędzej, co prędzej – i usiłuję czytać. Daremnie. Ciapanie rydla i blaszany szczęk wiadra odbijają się we mnie jak echo w kamiennej zaklęsłości. Słyszę każdy krok tego dziecka, czuję każdy ruch w mokrych gałganach. Zdaje mi się, że już dawno, dawno widziałam taki dzień, że nawet przeżyłam te same uczucia. Tak mniemam patrząc w miazgę świata pochłanianą i trawioną przez ciemność i nie wiem, kiedy myśli moje wpływają w słowa harmonijne, w dźwięki czcigodne, które to wszystko zawierają w sobie: Nie budźcie ich, aż ciemność się odmieni, Przeklęty mrok, gdzie świętym oczy ślepną, Nie budźcie ich w tę smutną noc jesieni, W ten zgniły chłód, gdy duchom skrzydła lepną. Dziś pracy plon i pełne krwi zasiewy Z rozkisłych pól wchłonęły już kantory... Nie budźcie ich modlitwą i pieśniami... Skądże ja wiem te słowa? Czyje to słowa? I oto tam, w tych mokrych falach przesuwa się i znika mała, obdarta, skulona postać mojego starego, mojego kochanego nauczyciela, Mariana Bohusza. Szarpie ją wicher, osacza przebiegłe zimno, ostatni goniec ziemi: siedliska zbójców. Biegnę za nim myślami po jakichś bezdrożach, po miejscach samotnych, opustoszałych, gdzie na nieszczęśliwych ludzi śmierć cierpliwa wyczekuje; szukam go i ścigam nad brzegami rzek, w nurtach i w głębinach iłu wodnego, między trzciną zeschniętą w szuwarach i karpach wodnych. Gdzież jest ten dół śmierci, w którym zgasiło się to serce najbardziej czułe, serce na miarę niewidzianą i niesłychaną, spalone od uczuć wiecznych. Cieniu bolesny... I oto z mroku ogarniającego świat, we łzach, co moje oczy zalały, ukazuje się twarz. Na pół oślepłe oczy wpatrują się we mnie, zuchwałe, obłąkane oczy mędrca. Strugi łez spłynęły z nich, toczą się po zwiędłej twarzy i wyżerają na policzkach długie krwawe bruzdy. Wieczny odpoczynek... 4 grudnia. Po bardzo długiej niebytności odwiedziłam wczoraj pannę Helenę. Nie są to już five o'clock, lecz zebrania późnowieczorne. Dla kochanej panny Heleny mam wiele wdzięczności z owych jeszcze czasów, gdy mię tu nikt a nikt nie znał. Ona mi pomogła dostać niejedną lekcję i uczyniła to (co jest rzeczą godną pamięci) bez wyrachowania. Swoją drogą, na tych jej recepcjach nie czuję się w swoim żywiole. Może dlatego, że hasam tylko za lekcjami i wyzbywam się wielu szczególików salonowych, a może dlatego, że się tam zgromadza towarzystwo zbyt wielkich literatów i artystów. Główny kontyngens stanowią młodzi nieśmiertelni bieżącego sezonu. Muszę wyznać, że nie lubię ani książek modnych, sezonowych, ani ludzi tego autoramentu. Wczoraj, idąc po schodach do mieszkania panny Heleny, czułam formalne tchórzostwo. W chwili kiedy trzeba wejść do saloniku, gdzie zgromadziła się już pewna ilość osób, nota bene mężczyzn, czuję, jak dalece jestem do tego czynu nie przygotowana. Zapomniało się o tysiącu rzeczy służących ku temu, żeby ładnie wyglądać. Wówczas formalna trema... Z tego się okazuje, że towarzystwo mężczyzn jest bardzo pociągające. Ja, przyznam się, mocno je lubię, ale koniecznie mężczyzn delikatnych, rozumnych, a przy tym nie pedantów, którzy by lekceważąco traktowali moje myśli i słowa. Mężczyźni wszyscy interesują się pannami, a kłamstwem byłoby przeczyć, że jest miło, ach, jeszcze jak miło wywoływać zajęcie. Wchodząc w celu (nie uświadomionym) wywołania tego mianowicie zajęcia kogoś swoją osobą, znajduję zawsze tyle wad i braków w mojej posturze, że mam chęć sromotnie zmykać. Salon panny Heleny jak dawniej: śliczne, duże palmy, sofy i krzesła w stylu chińsko – japońsko – maison-niponowym. Światło, jak dawniej, przyćmione. Na sofach tkwiły już rozmaite wielkości Wszystko – nasi sławni. Wejście moje nie zostało dostrzeżone i nie przerwało rozmowy, która była bardzo żywa. Znowu opłakana kwestia kobieca. Roztrząsał ją (przeważnie za pomocą zwycięskich aforyzmów) poeta Br. Dla niego ta kwestia „nie istnieje”. Któż broni kobiecie robić, co jej się żywnie podoba? Chce się uczyć, to się uczy, chce działać jak mężczyzna, wolno jej i to... Ze swej strony poeta Br. „ośmielał się twierdzić”, że białogłowa powinna korzystać z praw przysługujących jej, ale przeważnie w zakresie etyki... Udoskonalać swą duszę, czynić ją niepochwytną, niedoścignioną dla grubej i ciężkiej siły mężczyzny. Cóż z tego, że kobieta będzie adwokatem, doktorem medycyny albo profesorem matematyki, kiedy ją z tych zawodów (prawdziwych dla niej zawodów) wyrwie dziwna tęsknota za czymś nieuchwytnym... (Zofia Kowalewska). Według niego kobiety dążące do tak zwanej emancypacji pozbawiają się jednej ze swych sił faktycznych – uroku, gdy chcą zniszczyć w sobie pełną wdzięku nieświadomość różnych rzeczy i spraw tego świata. Dla poety Br. jest coś brutalnego w tym, gdy kobieta nie ma już o co spytać mężczyzny. W końcu swego wywodu zadał światu babskiemu w istocie trudne pytanie: czy można twierdzić śmiało, że kobiety uzyskanej absolutnej wolności nie użyją na złe, tak jak to robią dzisiaj mężczyźni? Przecie jest masa złych kobiet, a jak twierdzi psychiatra, daleko więcej pierwiastka zła wskazuje sprawowanie się obłąkanych kobiet niż mężczyzn. Poeta zgadzał się, gdy go zaczęto przyciskać do muru, że to jest właśnie suma uczynków świata, ale nie wierzył, żeby można było wpłynąć na zmianę tego stosunku środkami, które przedsiębiorą kobiety. Z mojego kąta pod palmą ośmieliłam się wydać głos, rozumie się, słaby, nie mój i drżący (co niechaj policzone mi będzie na karb trwogi wobec tylu liryków, dramaturgów, nowelistów, „estetów”) i za pomocą tak niskiego organu wyraziłam niezdarnie parę sentencji. Czepiając się ostatniej wątpliwości mówcy, rzekłam, że nie można jej żadną miarą podzielać, jeżeli się wierzy w siłę dodatniego działania kultury na duszę człowieka. Panna, która skończyła uniwersytet, może być tak samo niedobra jak chłopka, ale uczynki moralne pierwszej z musu będą lepsze niż uczynki chłopki, na czym świat otaczający bezwarunkowo zyskuje. W miarę wzrostu kultury wyższej zacierają się różnice wywołane niższością umysłu kobiecego i brakiem pracy nad jego rozwojem. Jeśli w duszy kobiety jest próżnia, którą mogłaby zająć dążność do jakiegoś światła, to w tej próżni naturalną koleją rzeczy rosną owoce złości, głupoty, złego wychowania. Dlatego to w szpitalach jest statystyka tak fatalna dla kobiet... Co do twierdzenia, że emancypantka, która już nie ma o co zapytać mężczyzny, jest zjawiskiem brutalnym, to wyznałam, że takiej kobiety dziś jeszcze wcale nie ma. Doścignąć mężczyzny nie maże wprost z powodu mniejszego zasobu sił fizycznych (gdyby nawet miała przed sobą drogę bez przeszkód i... pułapek). Jeżeli zatem „nieświadomość” nie tylko „grzechu nie czyni”, ale prócz tego nadaje „urok”, to pomimo wszelkich wysiłków, jeszcze długo kobieta będzie „bardzo uroczo” głupsza od mężczyzny. Dziś zresztą nie chodzi wcale o to, żeby mężczyznom dorównać, lecz o to, żeby coraz mniej zostawać w tyle we wszystkim, nawet w szpitalu obłąkanych. W końcu ośmieliłam się wtrącić małe żądło, jakby na świadectwo; że guwernantki istotnie gorsze są od poetów płci męskiej. Rzekłam, iż może to jest bardzo urocze potrzebować opieki, ale dopiero wówczas, gdy jej zabraknie, gdy jej na całym wielkim świecie wcale nie ma, wtedy czuje się, jak dalece w tym nie ma najlichszego uroku. Takie maksymy wygłaszałam w tym zgromadzeniu. W czasie powrotu do mojej izby myślałam jeszcze o tym wszystkim i czułam pewien niepokój. Nawet nie pewien, ale duży niepokój! Czy uwolnione kobiety nie użyją na złe swobody, tak samo jak jej dziś zażywają mężczyźni? Teraźniejsza dola płci nadobnej z pewnością jest następstwem jej stanu moralnego. Gdyby szło o jakąś walkę i o samo zwycięstwo, to trzeba by powiedzieć: gdy mężczyźni mają prawo być wolnymi i robić sobie, co zechcą, to takie samo prawo powinno przysługiwać kobietom. Ale to przecie nie chodzi o walkę, tylko o dobro. Zresztą sumienie moje, gdy mowa o tych sprawach, tak łatwo dostaje dreszczów! Jest to widocznie moc przesądu, odziedziczonego po szeregu prababek. Ja nie znam życia. Parę razy zdarzyło mi się czytać takie rzeczy, od których włosy powstają na głowie i ciało drży jak w malarii (Guy de Maupassant, Owidiusz). Idąc ulicami trafiam często na widok, który mię nie tylko przeraża, ale wprost ogłupia. Tymczasem setki ludzi przesuwają się obok tego jak obok latarni albo szyldu. Egzystują jakieś nie znane mi łotrostwa, rzeczy pełne okrucieństwa i hańby, w których kobiety biorą udział. Któż je wyuczył tych potworności? A jeżeli one same odnalazły w swych duszach to wszystko? Oto dlaczego boję się zdania poety Br., że babiny mogłyby nadużyć wolności. Czy to ma się tak tłumaczyć, że trzeba opuścić ręce? Nie, przenigdy! ktokolwiek jest winowajcą straszliwych grzechów rodu ludzkiego, trzeba dźwigać się z brudu! Niech to czynią mężczyźni i kobiety. 5 grudnia. Wczoraj wspomniałam o Owidiuszu. Sama nie wiem, czemu przyszła mi myśl przeczytać go jeszcze. Guépe ma wśród mnóstwa swych romansideł dwie śliczne, stare książeczki z zeszłego wieku wydane w Londynie, pt. Les oeuvres amoureuses d'Ovżde. W tomiku drugim są dowcipne, pełne uroku i... zepsucia Elégżes amoureuses, i najładniejsza z nich, zaczynająca się od słów: L'oiseau le plus charmant qu'on pűt voir dans le monde, mon fameux perroquet. Tłumaczę to sobie moim nieudolnym językiem w taki sposób: Papuga, wielomówny gość z Indii – nie żyje! Schodźcie się na pogrzeb, ptaki nabożne. Idźcie za zwłokami tłumem smutnym, bijcie się w piersi skrzydłami. Szarpcie pazurami policzki, targajcie z braku włosów zwichrzone pióra na głowach. Niech zamiast trąby pogrzebowej zadzwonią wasze pieśni wdzięczne. Philomelo-słowiczku, zapomnij już o zbrodni Tereusza, który ci język urżnął. Długie lata powinny były osłabić twój smutek. Los Itysa-bażanta smutny jest z wszelką pewnością, ale przecie to było tak dawno! Płaczcie, wszystkie stworzenia skrzydlate, co lotem skrzydeł swych kierujecie w przezroczystym powietrzu, ale nade wszystko rozpaczaj ty, synogarlico, towarzyszko zmarłej. Tak, o papugo! Czym był Pylades ďla Orestesa, tym dla ciebie była synogarlica. Ale na cóż ci wierność i piękna barwa twych skrzydeł? Cóż z tego, że spodobałaś się natychmiast prześlicznej kobiecie, kiedym cię przyniósł jako podarunek miłości... Jest w tym jakaś dziwna swoboda, maluje się samo życie kontemplujące, próżniacze, ale równe i jasne. Owidiusz sam się oskarża, że jest „poetą swej własnej lekkomyślności”. Widać z innych utworów, że zna on straszne pieczary boleści, ale od nich ucieka do swoich niewiast pięknych, zepsutych, nikczemnych, z cudnymi oczyma i włosami o barwie „cedru z wilgotnych dolin pochyłej Idy”. Na lirze swojej kocha jedną strunę, która dźwięczy przez tyle wieków i dla tylu pokoleń.. Jest to śliczne i jakieś takie dziwne. Tuż obok pięknego smutku, który można odczuć tak żywo, jakby się w sercu naszym znajdował, są karty niepojęte, straszliwe w swym nieludzkim cynizmie, jak np. potworna elegia trzydziesta ósma. Dech zamiera w piersiach, gdy się to czyta, jakby go śmierć chwytała. Niestety, w ohydach jest tak samo cudna poezja. Z tych kart starych ulatuje jak zapach mocnych perfum czy przed tysiącem lat zerwanych róż, które wieńczyły skronie poety. 7 grudnia. Zmęczenie; zmęczenie... Jest późny wieczór Śnieg z deszczem zmieszany płacze za oknem, dudni w rynnach jak skarga nędzarza i szkli się na kamieniach podwórza, które oświetla chwiejny błysk latarni. Oczy mimo woli wlepiają się w kałuże słabo błyszczące, co drżą od padających kropel. Pod sekretem muszę sobie wyznać, że teraz jestem daleko bardziej zmienna niż dawniej. To są pewno jakieś zmęczenia nerwowe. „Nerwy”, których wytrzymałości tak ufałam, jak sile rzemiennych naczelników prowadzących bryczkę, gdy się zjeżdżało z góry ku Głogom... A teraz po każdym wzruszeniu – bicie serca, po usilnej pracy – ból głowy, ociężałość, na przemiany to roztargnienie, to automatyczność. Tak źle sypiam! Po nocy bezsennej mam tę ciągłą nierówność bicia serca, oczy jakby piaskiem zasypane, szum w uszach, ból w gardle – i jakąś obmierzłą trwogę w duszy. Choćbym w taki dzień miała sumienie czyste, choćbym wytężała wszystkie siły, żeby się niczym nie splamić – nie jestem szczęśliwa ani swobodnej myśli. Biegnę na lekcje jak rzecz popchnięta, odrabiam je jak idiotka. Gdy na przykład rozwiązuję zadanie arytmetyczne z Anusią, to tylko pierwsze słowa każdej myśli jasno rozumiem, dalsze ciągi gadam jak katarynka swą melodię. Dopiero po wymówieniu zdania – słyszę jego sens w głowie niby wyrazy czyjeś, które dokładnie zrozumieć przeszkadzała mi dyskusja z kim innym. Brak siły nerwowej. Biedne, strudzone, ogłupiałe nerwiska nie mają odpoczynku. Każda przeszkoda staje się dla nich uciążliwą, a naprawdę płakać się chce, gdy zdarza się sposobność rozrywki, a i do niej brak ochoty. Ze wszystkiego jednak najcięższy powrót z lekcji do domu. l Nogi idą niby spuchnięte. Przemokłe, jak dziś na przykład, buciki dolegają i ciężą, zabłocona suknia nie czyni wrażenia stroju ani odzieży, tylko jakiejś paskudnej szmaty. Ach, to ubranie do ziemi! Jest ono zapewne miłe, doskonałe i piękne, ale dla pań, które nigdy nie chodzą po zabłoconych ulicach, tylko jeżdżą w karetach. Dla nas, co musimy grasować po bagnach dzielnic ubogich – jest to prawdziwa katusza. Obrzydłe jest podkasać suknię wyżej (zresztą niemożliwe, bo wnet dziesięciu panów zacznie się przyglądać), a ręce kostnieją trzymać ją, dbać o nią – albo zachlapać i nosić na sobie kupy brudu. W jednej ręce niosę parasol, książki, kajety, drugą muszę wiecznie piastować swój ogon i w tym kształcie upędzać się po trotuarach. Skromność pozwala dekoltować się, odsłaniać nagie ramiona i piersi, ale zakazuje demonstrowania światu nogi wyżej kostki, w grubej pończosze i wysokim trzewiku. Ciekawam, czy też w chwili gdy moda każe nam przyczepiać sobie z tyłu ogon kangura, będziemy wykonywały jej polecenia z takim samym pietyzmem jak teraz, gdy dźwigamy ogony sukienne? Dziś biegnąc na trzecie piętro do Lipeckich, zabłocona, przemokła i buchająca parą jak zdrożony koń pocztowy, w środku tych krętych schodów kamiennych usłyszałam muzykę. Ktoś grał bardzo biegle za jakimiś trzecimi drzwiami. Zatrzymałam się na minutkę, z początku żeby usłyszeć, co to grają, a później nie chodziło mi już o to – i do tej chwili nie wiem. Harmonijne tony wzięły mię opływać dokoła, ni bo pytania jakieś bolesne; zaczęły patrzeć we mnie jakby wielkie, pełne łez oczy błękitne. Litowały się nade mną jakoby dobrzy, kochani bracia, ujrzały we mnie coś litości godnego, jakieś, widać, zmiany niepożądane, bo łkały z żalu. Ale wnet zaczęły się w sercu moim uśmiechać wołać mię jak gdyby pieszczotliwymi nazwami, a tak dziwnie, tak nadziemsko, jak tego już nie usłyszę nigdy na świecie. Otoczyła mię całą od stóp do głów wiosenka jedna, dawno, dawno, przed laty w Głogach spędzona, kiedy jeszcze żyła mama i ojciec. Widziałam w oczach zamkniętych ścieżkę do stoku pod wielką gruszą, wokoło jaskry u źródlanej wody, długie smugi kaliny, jeżyn i dzikiego chmielu. Widziałam wodę połyskującą za upustem, zielone pręty sitowia. Srebrne płotki przekręcały się do słońca pod samym wierzchem i okonie z ciemnymi pręgami wychylały swe ostre grzbiety z zimnego nurtu. Drewniana figura świętego Jana stała wśród grobli nad stawem i czarne olchy z krzywymi pniami... Nie mogę napisać... 9 grudnia. Gdy się tak człowiek od lat kołacze po świecie, ,wciąż mijając nowe osoby, nabiera dziwnej wprawy w zgadywaniu ludzi. Nie jest to wcale zdolność poznawania myślami, lecz prędzej widzenia źrenicą. Daleko lepiej i z większą stanowczością udaje mi się przeczuć człowieka, niż gdybym się zabierała do długich i systematycznych studiów, do obserwacji świadomych (chociaż i tych nie przerywam). Czasami złudzi mię jeszcze światowa gra życzliwych uśmiechów, często tak dobrze oddana, ale omyłka trwa chwilę, bo wewnętrzna nieprzyjemność zaraz mię ostrzega. Czekam wówczas cierpliwie i poczciwe życie przynosi stwierdzenie szeptów instynktu. Ileż to już razy tak było! Oprócz tego „czuja” mam jeszcze kilka swoich środków wydobycia prawdy. Oto – nie zaspokajam ciekawości i nie odpowiadam na złośliwość. Wprost „nie raczę” uczuwać pewnych uśmiechów, słów, aluzji. Szlachetni współobywatele prędko przychodzą do wniosku, że to pień jakiś, twór wyjątkowo tępy, który wcale ukłuć nie czuje. Wtedy odsłania się prawda... Czy kiedy miałam skłonność do takich badań? Zdaje się, że nie. Życie wszystko potrafi wykrzesać. Nie ma w tym dawnej mojej a tak naiwnej pokory – och, ani odrobiny! – prędzej jest jakaś zła pycha. Nieraz myślę sobie, że coraz dalej jestem sercem od ludzi. Dokądś odchodzę, do jakichś sennych widziadeł, do jakichś bohaterskich, czystych cieniów. One to stanowią prawdziwe towarzystwo. Świat nasz, otaczający, półinteligentny, półbarbarzyński, a główna – chytry... Przebiegłość służy w nim złośliwości, a złośliwość praktykuje się dla niej samej. Zawsze chodzi o stwierdzenie czyjejś niższości, i to tym bardziej, im ciężej tę niższość odnaleźć. Kobietki, nasze anioły domowych ognisk, te z maestrią uprawiają sztukę! Jesteśmy wszystkie tak zaawansowane w sztuce mielenia językiem na szkodę bliźnich, że kiedy mężczyzna zbliża się pierwszy raz do obcej, z pewnością formułuje sobie pytanie: jaki też to rodzaj zwierzęcia? W tym czczym życiu panuje wszechwładna obłuda. Kłamstwo wcale nie tylko nie jest tępione, ale nie budzi nawet odruchowego wstrętu. Wszystko złe toleruje się z obiektywizmem, a w razach natarczywych daje się rzeczom za pomocą sofizmatów wygląd nieprawdziwy albo się wprost udaje, że nie są wiadome najdokładniej roztrząśnięte fakty. W tej atmosferze oddycha kwiat wychowania domowego niewinnych dzieci. Nawet gdybyśmy mieli wrodzone zamiłowanie kłamstwa, trzeba by je niszczyć dla krzywd, które wyrządza. Ale wszelkie moralne dążenia tnie batem ciągła świadomość, że obok nas żyją ludzie, którzy wprost nie mają potrzeb moralnych, których wcale nie czyni nieszczęśliwymi widok nadużyć. Męka moralna samotnych jednostek wydaje się być czymś przybłąkanym, niezdatnym do niczego bez związku z czymkolwiek, niby jakaś właściwość osobliwsza, przedawniona czy za wczesna. A czyliż te uczucia mogą być tak samotne? Toż zaginą jak ziarna zboża w cierniach z boskiej przypowieści. Ileż to razy usiłowałam wytworzyć w duszy tej luli owej uczenniczki takie ognisko miłości prawdy, rozchuchać przygasły węgielek cudnej władzy, która tyle szczęścia daje człowiekowi. I ileż razy znajdowałam tam opór oszańcowany murem szyderstwa... Moja misja rodziła drwinę. Wtedy zawsze czuję się tak samotną i opuszczoną. I dziś znowu to samo... Maniusia Lipecka jest to tak zwana „główka”. Zdolności jej są rzeczywiście bardzo piękne, ale pewno pójdą w jednym kierunku. Oto, co wymyśliła. Gdy przychodzi dziadek Hieronim, Maniusia cichaczem prosi go o czterdziestówkę na tak zwane „pieczątki”. Gdy wpada wujaszek Zygmunt – to samo; z ciocią Teklą – to samo. Tymczasem mała figlarka ani myśli kupować pieczątek. Zebrane pieniądze chowa do skarbonki. Gdy chciałam przeciwdziałać temu talentowi gromadzenia pieniędzy w ósmym roku życia, mama oparła się z wytrzeszczeniem oczu. Jest to, według niej, zapowiedź sprytu i oszczędności. Uczucia nasze nie mogą drzemać, muszą mieć jakiś wyraz w czynach. Budzi się we mnie głęboka awersja do tego, co na mieszczańskich piętrach uważane jest za moralność. Stempel obłudy wyciśnięty przez matadorów starczy tam za wszystko. Każda z jednostek zadrżałaby na samą myśl, że może być źle ostemplowaną A i ja sama czyż mogę się chełpić, że mię nie obchodzi, co szepce pani Lipecka, Blumowa albo inna „matka”, zajęta systematycznym psuciem duszy swego dziecka pod pretekstem edukacji? Bynajmniej! Liczę się z tym wszystkim. I jak jeszcze! Tylko już was znam, bydlątka boże! Już wiem, że jeśli mię boli i nęka opór waszych dzieci wobec mojej etyki, to nie dlatego, żebyście wy jako gromada były mądre i dobre. 10 grudnia List od Wacka. Oto, co pisze: „Droga zmęczyła mię i znudziła, a na dobitkę ząb mię bolał nie dając w ciągu dziewięciu dni ani chwili spokoju. Właściwie to nie tak sama droga nuży, jak noclegi w powarniach. Nie wiadomo, co wtedy robić ze swoją osobą. Wyjść na czas dłuższy nie można, gdyż pięćdziesięciostopniowy mróz to nie żarty, czytać trudno, przy tym stan ciągłego wyczekiwania, obawa, że renifery rozbiegną się i trzeba będzie z konieczności kilka dni zatrzymać się w takiej dziurze, wszystko to, razem wziąwszy, wywoływało nasz pośpiech. Renifery rozbiegały się kilkakrotnie, ale udało się nam z Jasiem dość prędko je gromadzić do kupy. W ciągu całej podróży nie straciłem ani jednego dnia. Nulla dies sine linea. Widzisz, jak to dobrze umieć łacinę! Taka linea w tych stronach znaczy kilkadziesiąt wiorst. Renifery wszędzie dobre, droga z małymi wyjątkami znośna, więc mknęliśmy z szybkością dziesięciu (do dwunastu) wiorst na godzinę. Powarnie czasami okropne! Tyle się już o nich czytało, tyle słyszało, a jednak rzeczywistość znacznie przechodzi wyrobione o nich pojęcie. Są to ogromne, niskie landary bez podłogi, bez par, z dymiącym kominem, ze szparami w ścianach – jednym słowem, do mnie podobne: ze wszystkimi wadami, ale za to bez żadnych zalet. Na pierwszy rzut oka przedstawiają się poetycznie, szczególniej kiedy ogień oświetli ściany pokryte białym szronem, soplami, i niby tysiącem znikających diamentów zacznie migotać. Ale estetyczne zadowolenie ustępuje miejsca rozczarowaniu, kiedy ta fantastyczność zaczyna kapać na nos i ubranie wędrowca. Na noc w powarniach nigdy się nie rozbierałem, przeciwnie, ubierałem się ciepło, co do przyjemności nie należy. Przy tym, dopóki ogień się pali, takie gorońco, jak mówią twoje Litwinki, że nie wiadomo, gdzie się ukryć, a jednocześnie nogi i plecy marzną. Czasami zamiast w powarni udawało nam się nocować w jurcie, ale i te chambres garnies nie są bez „ale”. Kilkanaścioro ludzi płci męskiej, żeńskiej i nijakiej gnieździ się w małej jurcie razem z psami, cielętami, w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie bydła. Dołączony do tego zapach gnijących ryb powoduje to, że trzeba było wyskakiwać na jednej nodze dla złapania tchu. Rano znowu jazda. Wytrzymałość reniferów – zadziwiająca Trzeba je widzieć (choć nie radzę...) obciążone naładowanymi nartami, gdy się wdzierają na pionowe urwiska gór lub gdy pędzą po błotnistych kępach, ledwie-ledwie pokrytych śniegiem. Pędzimy przez błota! Narty skaczą, chyboczą się po kępach jak łódź w czasie wiatru na wodzie. Noc ciemna, widać tylko jakąś nikłą, białą płaszczyznę. Woźnice krzykiem poganiają zwierzęta do szybszego biegu. Za sobą słyszę coś w rodzaju sapania lokomotywy i co chwila to z prawej, to z lewej strony ukazuje się poczciwy, rogaty pysk jelenia, obrośnięty szronem, buchający parą, z wywieszonym jak u psa jęzorem. Gdy ścisnęły silniejsze mrozy, jelenie przestały sapać i stuliły buziaki. W czasie jazdy trzeba się ciągle przechylać to w tę, to w ową stronę dla zachowania równowagi albo, dla przywrócenia jej, uderzać nogą w ziemię. Wjeżdżamy w las, przecinamy wzgórza, po czym szalonym pędem staczamy się znowu w dolinę. Jelenie pędzą jak wiatr i narty lecą, aż dech zamiera w piersiach. Na dole przednie narty zwalniają biegu, następnie wszystkie z trzaskiem uderzają się o siebie i rozskakują na wsze strony. W dolinie znowu kępy, znowu podskoki nart niby po wzburzonych falach. Zmuszonemu do ciągłych ćwiczeń gimnastycznych – ciepło, ale nogi marzną, a przy szalonym pędzie po kępach w ciemności nie może być mowy o rozgrzaniu się w jakikolwiek sposób. Nareszcie w oddali ukazuje się słup iskier. To jurta! Witamy ją radośnie jak żeglarze latarnię morską. Po chwili rozgaszczamy się w cieple jamy i pijemy jak bohaterowie Homera, a zaraz potem spać, spać! No i tak co dzień – przez trzy miesiące i dwa dni. Mój aparat, szkło, przybory dowiozłem w całości, czemu się okrutnie dziwuję. Mają mi przysłać z Jakucka klisze, papier i w ogóle wszystko. Cóż tam u ciebie, moja słodka dziewczyno, moja miła siostrzyczko...” 15 grudnia. Od pewnego czasu łaknę i poszukuję widoku radości. Szukam książek wesołych. Wielką by mi przyjemność sprawiło, żebym widziała czyjeś życie pełne szczęścia. Mam dokoła siebie albo nędzne, chorowite egzystencje, albo zapasy z przeciwnościami nad siły. Co krok można spotkać osoby zadowolone (z siebie), ale nigdzie nie widać wesołych. Zadowolenie jest tam, gdzie są małe potrzeby, a szczęścia, z którego try,ska wesele, tak jakby nigdzie nie było. Człowiek stworzony jest do szczęścia! Cierpienie trzeba zwalczać i niszczyć jak tyfus i ospę. 24 grudnia. Wróciłam z pasterki. Byłyśmy wszystkie, to jest panna Helena, Iza i moje bębenki. Mróz. Sypki śnieg iskrzy się i chrupie pod nogami. Z mojego okna widzę tylko dachy ze srebra. Szeregi zaczarowanych pałaców stanęły w biednej dzielnicy. Księżyc świeci. Druty telefoniczne osędziały. Są białe jak sznury grubej bawełny, którą zwija na kłębek jakaś babcia, ogromnie, ogromnie wiekowa. Jest coś dziwnego w tej nocy jasnej, w tej nocy czystej. Niewysłowiony wdzięk leży na murach oblanych światłem miesięcznym. Już chyba wszystkie walki ze znużenia w tej ciszy ustały i żelazna pięść przemocy osłabła z żalu. Gdyby w tej chwili zbójca chciał sztylet utopić w piersiach swojej ofiary – zemdlałaby mu ręka. Bo teraz aniołowie zstępują z niebios na ziemię i tulą do serc przeczystych westchnienia skrzywdzonych ludzi. Kto teraz modlić się będzie... W żłobie, gorzej niż niemowlę ubogiego parobka, leży ten, o którym mówił Izajasz, że „uderzy ziemię rózgą ust swoich”. Może to Jego królestwo już się zaczęło, może już idzie „rok Pański wdzięczny”. Niech się umocnią dusze cierpiące dla dobra wielu, niech wytchną, Panie... 26 grudnia. Święta! Śpię, próżnuję i chodzę na wizytki. Zniosłam do siebie stos książek i rzucam się od jutra w srogie czytanie. Guépe wyjechała na tydzień. Do naszego apartamentu wyniesiono dla braku miejsca od państwa S. choinkę. Mam w nocy miły zapach świerczyny. Ach, żeby tak przejechać się sankami wśród lasu obsypanego śniegiem, świecącego soplami, w zimowy wieczór, kiedy to gonty na dachach strzelają! Jak to tam jest teraz? Puste pola. Ani szmeru, ani szelestu. Księżyc idzie nad rozległym przestworem. Gdzieniegdzie gruszka polna stoi wśród śniegów samotna, obdarta. Rzuca swój cień błękitnawy... 7 stycznia. Wacław umarł. Odebrałam wiadomość od tej pani przed tygod... ---- 23 marca. Przerzucając rupiecie w szufladzie mojego stolika, znalazłam ten sekretnik. Gdym go otwarła, wzrok mój trafił na słowa przed dwoma miesiącami pisane. Jak gdyby coś nowego!... Zarazem takie samo zimno, obojętność. Czyliż to ma być moje nieszczęście? Gdzież ono jest? Ja go nie czuję. Słowa te są puste wewnątrz i tylko mają formę, powłokę bólu znanego ludziom. Dawno, gdy jeszcze byłam w domu, nieboszczyk tatko pokazywał mi w Głogach pszenicę, którą śnieć zjadła. Szliśmy rano o świcie, obok niwy pod góra nad strumykiem Kamiennym. Tatko urywał kłos, wyjmował z niego ziarno. Było całkiem podobne do ziarna pełnego, miało zewnętrzną barwę. Tylko gdy było dotknąć go palcem, wylatywał ze środka złotej łupiny murz czarny, pyłkowaty, sypki. Tak i moje uczucia... Nie ma w nich czystego chleba uczuć siostrzanych tylko śnieć spróchniała... 25 marca. Chciałabym tu opisać... Zaczynam czuć potrzebę wyjawienia, jakby ekstyrpacji z głębi siebie. Jestem taka zabita! Żadnych uczuć, żadnych nawet poruszeń. Jestem podobna do owej sadzawki Siloe , gdy od niej anioł odleciał. Czuję, że coś w mej duszy, jakaś dawniejsza jej władza – przestała istnieć, a to, co zostało, jest dla mnie już na nic. Jest to tchórzliwe i oziębłe. Nic już nowego na ziemi zrobić nie potrafię. Są jeszcze dobre istoty, które cenią we mnie i te resztki, ale ja sama czyż mogę przystać na myśl, żeby jakąkolwiek wartość nadawać czemuś, co jest jak nędzny łachman, pozostały z dawnej odzieży. Był czas, kiedy sądziłam, że jestem zdruzgotana ze szczętem Dziś widzę, że tak nie jest. Złamane jest tylko moje osobiste szczęście Chcę rozbudzić w sobie siłę życia, biczuję się wspomnieniem panny L., biorę się pazurami do robót ciężkich. Ale to wszystko, to wszystko... Takie mam ciągle uczucie, jakby mi ktoś podpowiadał, co trzeba, uczył mię, jak trzeba, wysilał na to duszę swoją, a ja mu stale, z chłopska nie dowierzam. Często przybiega do mnie to ta, to owa znajoma i mówi o swych strapieniach Wówczas mię to „mile zajmuje”, ale ów sposób bardzo zbliżony do wzgardy. Myślę sobie patrząc na łzy cudze, jak szczęśliwymi są ci, co takie tylko wylewają. Ja milczę. Znam jedno mądre słowo, o którym Wacek nic nie wiedział. Słowo: Hart sei! Byłby mię zabił wzrokiem, gdybym mówiła, że życie trzeba kochać nade wszystko. 26 marca. Często teraz wcale nie wiem, co jest dobre, a co złe. Zdaje się, że nic „złego” nie robię, ale też żadnej nie mam pewności, że takie sprawowanie ma jakąkolwiek wartość. Chwilami wydaje mi się, że „dobrym” uczynkiem byłoby właśnie wręcz coś innego. Rozumieć rozumiem wszystko tak samo jak przedtem, tylko żadne już pewniki nie mogą mną władać. 27 marca. Na cóż się zda cierpienie? Czy można wierzyć, że taka męka jest zwyczajną, ordynarną koniecznością? Czyją? Gdy długie dnie są tym wypełnione, staje się ono dla umysłu niepojętą zagadką, tajemnicą udręczającą, której znaczenie, nad wyraz doniosłe, ukryte a władcze, jak ptak mistyczny krąży nad głową. Czarny, złowieszczy kruk niedoli! 29 marca. Miałam długą chwilę wmyślenia się w jakiś krajobraz. Kępy błotniste, ledwo pokryte śniegiem. Jest mi bardzo niemiło... 2 kwietnia. Nie wiem, co mi jest. Jakieś uczucie ze wszystkich najsilniejsze i najbardziej przejmujące smutkiem... Tęsknota... Smutek, któremu brak wszelkiego przedmiotu, celu i myśli. Ach, nie – jest tej myśli jakaś nędzna, uciekająca, bezradna drobina. Taki błędny okruch mieści w sobie tylko przeświadczenie, że to, co mię o smutek przyprawia, jest najważniejszą, najcenniejszą, jedyną wartościową sprawą. Dziwna rzecz: za pomocą tego małego atomu odgaduje się prawdziwą treść życia, widzi przestwory, światy rozległe i dalekie, o których nic nie wie codzienny, zdrowy rozum. Tęsknota, tęsknota... Uczucie najbardziej niewypowiedziane, stan próżny wszelakiej ulgi, ucisk serca ciągły i jednostajny. A przecie on sam w sobie jest upragniony, bo daje jakby lękliwe pożądanie ujrzenia znowu onej niedoli. Oziębłość zimowa, którą przeżyłam – nie był to stan dobry. Teraz zaczynam pamiętać każde z tych zimnych uczuć, niby jakieś narzędzia z żelaza, które rozdzierają. Dawno już temu, z osiem lat może, szliśmy pewnego razu z Henrykiem przez nasz gaj brzozowy. On miał w kieszeni rewolwer. Chcąc się pochlubić przede mną, wyjął tę broń, wycelował i strzelił. Kula przebiła na wskroś młodą brzozę. Z tego miejsca trysnęła struga soku i uchodziła tak długo, tak długo, aż nie mogąc znieść, uciekłam z lasu. Gdym była na jego skraju i odwróciłam głowę, widać było jeszcze strugę sączącą się po białej korze. Słońce w niej przeglądało się i iskrzyło tak samo, jak się przegląda w nędznej kałuży na drodze, po której brodzą cielęta. 3 kwietnia. Już sama nie wiem, czego chcę. Tęsknię, a raczej usycham z tęsknoty. Chciałabym pójść, uciec... Jestem jak człowiek bardzo chory, który sam nie wie, co go najwięcej boli. Źle mu jest, a poruszyć się nie ma siły. Gdyby zresztą zdołał, to i zmiana położenia szkodę mu przynieść może. 5 kwietnia. Zdaje mi się, że gdybym mogła usłyszeć trochę dobrej muzyki, może bym była tak samo nieszczęśliwa, ale mniej bezradna. Łzy silniejsze są niż wola. Dlatego cierpię i nic w sobie zmienić nie umiem. Wszystko pozostaje tak, jak było, te same cele, te same obowiązki. Rozumiem to i wciąż jestem bez sił. Nie mogę się uskarżać na brak postanowień... Jest ich tyle w mych ustach! Brak tylko jakiejś małej, drobnej rzeczy... 6 kwietnia. Wstaję rano, idę na lekcje, odbywam wszystko jak się patrzy – i śmieję się z tego wszystkiego. Jest to tyle warte, co wiatr karmić. Do niczego nie mam ochoty. Sama siebie pytam, czego mi się chcieć może i ciągle, nie mówiąc sobie tego, stwierdzam, że pragnęłabym jednej tylko rzeczy: nie być. Ta myśl wysuwa się bez żadnych przejść od minionego usposobienia, łzy płyną i w nich jest to życzenie... 7 kwietnia. Z Antosią L. przechodzę teraz literaturę... grecką. Sama umiem z niej (z literatury greckiej) tyle, com zasłyszała od Wacka. Czytałam wszakże onego czasu wszystko, co on przechodził, a nawet greczyny samej sporo wchłonęłam. Obecnie czytamy tragedie Eschylosa, Sofoklesa, Eurypidesa, w przekładzie Z. Węcewskiego i K. Kaszewskiego. Któż by pomyślał, że w kartach tych utworów można swój ból spotkać: że już wówczas były siostry, którym zabraniano chować w ziemi braci... Moja uczennica czytała równym głosem Eschylosa Siedmiu przeciw Tebom. I oto, co tam mówi Antygona: Przemożne są krwi związki, która mię jednoczy Po rodzicielce biednej i niebogim ojcu! Więc znoś cierpliwie krzywdę, serce me, na którą On zżymał się, i poświęć życie dla zgasłego Z siostrzanej tej miłości. Ciała jego wilcy Żarłoczni nie rozszarpią. To się nie pokaże! Bo grób wykopię własną ręką i ostatnią Posługę, cioć niewiasta, oddam sama jemu. Wyniosę go w buchastej szacie tej płóciennej I sama go pochowam. Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma! Skuteczny ten wynajdzie sposób, kto odważny..: Szalona dziewczyna! Nie, nie! Precz z takimi wzorami! Ja jestem rozsądna, mój ideał – to posłuszna Ismena, szanująca rozkazy Kreonowe. Ja nie pójdę kopać grobu dla Polinejkesa. 11 kwietnia. Święto Nigdzie dzisiaj nie wyjdę. Tak jestem rozbita i tak mi źle, jakbym siedziała w ciemnym i dusznym lochu. W ciągu ostatnich dni napada mnie płacz. Gdy na lekcji nie mogę beczeć, duszę ten płacz w sobie i dźwigam go z miejsca na miejsce. W święto, gdy Guépe wyjdzie i nikt mnie nie widzi, całymi godzinami pozwalam sobie na tę niekosztowną rozrywkę. 20 kwietnia. Szłam dziś z lekcji niezwykłą drogą: Alejami Jerozolimskimi: Było ciepło i jakoś bardzo widno w powietrzu. Daleko, za Wisłą, ciągnęły się przed oczyma lasy niebieskie. I oto bez żadnej racji serce zaczęło znowu trząść się i trwożyć we mnie jak biedne, głupie dziecko. Uciekam od płaczu, bo jeśli tylko w dzień szlocham, w nocy nie śpię na pewno, a potem zaraz idą koleją straszne zmory, jedna za drugą. Och, widma nocne! Powinnam była wyrwać zaraz oczy z tej przestrzeni, ale nie mogłam. W żaden żywy sposób! Pójdę już z tego miasta! Nie chcę! Wydrę się ze siebie samej, z moich myśli, postanowień, prac, obowiązków, ze wszystkiego! Ziemio, nigdy przez człowieka nie zasiewana! Szczery, pusty, bezpłodny gruncie! Wysokie, szumiące swobodne drzewa leśne! Tamtędy idzie w nasze strony kolej nadwiślańska. Nic nie zdoła oddać porywu radości, jaki się mieści w tym głupim pewniku. Gdyby tylko do czerwca przewlec duszę… Tam ją obmyję w śnieżnych wodach mojej dziedziny. 13 maja. Ciepły, jasny wieczór. Na kamieniach mojego podwórza ścielą się łudzące, srebrnoszare figury miesięczne w deseń czarodziejski. Stary, brudny, splugawiony zaułek jest jakiś inny, niepodobny do siebie, jakby i on marzył... W tej nocy nawet ubodzy nędzarze dźwigają się i kierują oczy ku jasnym gwiazdom, które im przypominają dawno wygasłe uczucia. Ileż mocy widoki te wlewać powinny w serca nasze, w serca istot młodych, które nie ciągną ze sobą ciężkich wozów złej doli, w serca tych, co duszę swoją cenią nade wszystko, kochać bardzo głęboko umieją i nie sprzedali jeszcze siły płynącej z czystego serca ani męstwa ciskającego rękawicę wszelkiej podłości!... 4 czerwca. Piszę te słowa zardzewiałą stalówką w Kielcach, w hotelu. (Unaju, w Kielcach, jak pamięć ludzka wstecz sięgnąć zdoła, wieczyście w hotelach ku wygodzie podróżnych leżały zardzewiałe stalówki.). Co za katastrofa! Jestem znowu tutaj w moim poczciwym mieścisku... Wczoraj zerwałam wszystkie lekcje, odrzuciłam dwa zaproszenia na wakacje, u Lipeckich i u tej pani Niewadzkiej z Cisów – spakowane graty powierzyłam „Giepce”, która przez lato zostaje w Warszawie, a sama, obarczona trzydziestką rubli i małym sakiem, ruszyłam na łeb na szyję. Nic mię nie obchodzi, co się dziać będzie z moją osobą. Wiem tylko tyle, że będę w Krawczyskach na grobie mamy i ojca, w Głogach... A zresztą wszystko mi jedno! Zapewne pojadę do Mękarzyc, do wujostwa Krzewińskich. Może zabawię tam całe lato, a może tylko kilka godzin. Wszystko mi jedno... (Patrz wyżej!). Teraz już nie ja rządzę, tylko podmuchy wzruszeń, Lelum-Polelum... One mię niosą, dokąd chcą, jak bujne konie. Długo więziłam je w żelaznej stajni, co dzień zatrzaskiwałam wrótnię, wbijając place w płytę z granitu, teraz niech sobie pędzą, jako chcą. Jechałabym natychmiast, ale deszcz jak z cebra. Niedobre, przybrzydłe Kielce! Co wyjrzę oknem, bo zamiast upragnionego błękitu – nowa gromada chmur i strugi ulewy. Ale niech tam! Musi się wyjaśnić. Przyjechałam w nocy, blisko o czwartej i z trudnością znalazłam ten numerek. Tak to – już w mieście Kielcach panna Joasia nie ma nikogo... Szybko wygasa domowe ognisko i rozwiewa się w ostrym wietrze wonny dym rodzinnego namiotu. Gniazdo człowiecze trwa tak samo długo jak gniazdo pająka. Przebieram w myśli osoby tutejsze, które pewno siedzą jeszcze między Karczówką a Pocieszką, ale nie znajduję nikogo, kto by zajrzał mi w oczy z braterskim zrozumieniem, gdybym powiedziała dzieje mego żalu, dzieje grobowego smutku, który był jak cień śmierci. Nie mogę nikogo wymyślić – jakby to powiedzieć – z oczami widzącymi. Są to wszystko poczciwi ludzie, których tępe serce nie przebija ścian domu familijnego. Ale Bóg z nimi! Umiem już chodzić wśród zimnych ludzi jak między nagrobkami cmentarza. Mniejsza o to! Moja aleja ku Karczówce, mój wyśniony latami w Warszawie daleki widok górski! Bije godzina szósta na dzwonnicy katedralnej. Miły, spiżowy dźwięku zegara, bądź pozdrowiony! Jakże ci się obawiałam niegdyś, jak z głęboką trwogą słuchałam cię pierwszy raz po przyjeździe z Głogów do szkoły! A oto... Ale precz ze wszelkimi wspomnieniami! Nie wolno myśleć o rzeczach dawnych, bo znowu zaczną się brewerie płaczowe. Cicho, tylko deszcz gada w rynnach i od czasu do czasu przemknie się z łoskotem wehikuł kielecki. Tegoż dnia, w Mękarzycach. Już jestem tutaj, u wujostwa. Bardzo późno... Jaka błogosławiona cisza. Nocuję sama, na „drugiej stronie”, w tej starej „salce”. Jestem szczęśliwa, ach jakże jestem szczęśliwa! Cicho, na palcach stąpam w tym pustym pokoju, gdzie stoją dawne graty, które pamiętają umarłych – i nasycam się świadomością, że to nie złuda. Tu, w Mękarzycach! W tych niskich stancjach bywałam z mamą nieboszczką, gdym miała trzy, cztery lata... Powała z dwiema belkami, cokolwieczek skrzywiona; ściany wybielone wapnem, które tu i ówdzie odpada, ukazując suche i twarde drewna modrzewiowe. Okno zasłonięte kępami georginij, malw i bzów. Z ram jego deszcz spłukał pokost. Zasuwki, stare zasuwki dziwnej formy, ozdobnie wykute przez jakiegoś ucznia Tubalkainowego, powleka rdza warstwą tak grubą, że uczyniła z tych żelazek rzeczy doprawdy piękne. Gdy się wmyślam uparcie, to zda mi się, że jak przez sen widzę tego, kto te zasuwki przybijał. Był to młody kowal... Miałam wtedy może cztery lata. Wszystko to: przepalone szyby, drzwi, ściany, sprzęty i stare litografie noszą na sobie jakąś cechę wzruszającą. Istnieją bez żadnej zmiany w ciągu kilkudziesięciu lat, na tych samych swoich miejscach, wytrzymują działania pór roku i stają się jakby niezbędnymi cząstkami tutejszej przyrody. Każdy z tych przedmiotów ma swoją historię i wprost należy do familii. Stary dwór schyla się, paczy i garbi, ale trwa w gruncie rzeczy taki sam jak przed laty. Jest to dom rodzinny, zrośnięty z polem; z sadem, z drzewami i kwiatami. Kiedyś może się w próchno rozsypie i zginie z powierzchni, tak samo jak umiera człowiek... Psy szczekają. Zwabione światłem w oknach pokoju, gdzie zwykle wieczorem bywa ciemno, sadowią się tuż za szybą i ujadają okrutnymi głosy. Ale do rzeczy. Każde extemporale trzeba pisać według punktów. Najprzód wstęp... A więc: Wyjechałam dziś z Kielc przed południem. Deszcz był troszkę nacichł, choć nie ustał. Siał sobie swoje mokre plewy, czasami tylko puszczając grubsze ziarno. Najęłam dorożkę za cztery ruble (słuchajcie, słuchajcie!) – i jazda! Woźnica mój podwiązał chudym szkapom ogony, otulił dobrze nogi (swoje) derką i z niebywałym trajkotam wyruszył z miasta. Gdy wpadliśmy na szosę, naszą starą, szczerbatą od wybojów, kochaną szosę, gdy zaczęło spod kół pierzchać rzadkie błoto... Nie mogły go wstrzymać wachlarze dryndy, dzwoniące zupełnie na wzór janczarów, tylko obdarty fartuch jak mógł mię, poczciwiec, zasłaniał. Na tym poczciwcu stworzyło się wkrótce jezioro wody, przebiegające z miejsca na miejsce jak żywe srebro. Byłam znużona, senna i jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwa niż teraz. Uwagę moją, a raczej mój uśmiech błąkający się w przestworze, skupiały co chwila na sobie dwie latarnie, służące, jak sądzę, ku ozdobie pojazdu. W gruncie rzeczy wybite szyby i odwalone wierzchy nic im innego, doprawdy, nie zostawiły prócz tego honoru. Jeden z tych szczątkowych organów powozu przywiązany był do macierzystej sztabki żelaza rozmokłym szpagatem. Kadłub foszmana, w opończy koloru błękitnego z odcieniem słoty, zasłaniał mi świat, a jedyny, samotny, żółty guzik w pasie z wyobrażeniem jakiegoś herbu – przyciągał oczy. Przestrzeń widzialną obsiewał drobny deszczyk. Daleko, w mgławym, burym powietrzu snuły się zarysy wzgórz. Ich kształty, raz po raz uciekające we mgłę przed oczyma, były dla mnie prawdziwymi wyrazami żalu. Jeżeli tylko dosięgłam ich wzrokiem, wnet uczuwałam, jak mię bolą. Tak ongi małej dziewczynie wiezionej do gimnazjum ściskało się serce, gdy żegnała wzrokiem te ukochane wzgórza... Dorożka skacze z dziury w dziurę, chwieje się co moment niby osoba chora na tabes, która wszakże ukrywa swój defekt, żeby nie stracić posady – ślizga się na zakrętach, jakby w złych momentach rozpaczy pragnęła raz wreszcie rzucić się samobójczo do rowu. Oto wysuwa się wieś, złożona z chałup szarych jak pole, choć ściany ich niegdyś bielono. Wierzby z grubymi pniami, z których strzelają młode, jasne, bujne pręty; dzikie gruszki w polach, dzikie tak samo jak za owych czasów. Tam, gdzie się grunt nachyla, jest rzeka w nizinie. Ta rzeka idzie z mojej wsi, z Głogów. Zjeżdżamy ze wzgórza na długi most. Zmoczone konie idą noga za nogą, para z nich wali. Ja wychylam się z budy i sięgam wzrokiem czystej wody sączącej się po kamieniach i grubym piasku, wody, która przepłynęła koło domu moich rodziców. Szlaban. Powóz się zatrzymuje. Trzeba płacić kilka groszy. Szukam ich w kieszeni, nie – ja szukam wszystkimi zmysłami dźwięku tej rzeki, która tam w dole coś do mnie pluszcze. Ruszamy znowu wolno pod górę. Obok idą ludzie zgarbieni, zaciapani w błocie, okryci włosem, który może się nazywać tylko kudłami. Coś gadają do siebie, drą się obrzydłe i swarzą. Jedną twarz poznaję. To nasz chłop, Wicek Michcik. Taki sam był za czasów mego dzieciństwa. Trochę się zestarzał. Konie ruszają, i w brzęku żelastwa, w turkocie kół słyszę słowa niedawno w Biblii przeczytane. Żyła, widać, ta skryta myśl we mnie, jak gdyby stalowym rylcem na ołowiu wypisana: „Nie będzie pamięci tak mądrego, jak i głupiego na wieki, gdyż przyjdą dni, kiedy wszystkiego zapomnę, a jak umiera mądry, tak też i głupi...” Ta cyniczna mądrość rzucona przez zuchwałego króla, znawcę „wszystkich spraw pod słońcem”, nie niosła mi przykrości. Była prędzej jak prawda doskonała; harmonizująca ze wszystkim, niby płyn, co wypełnia każdy punkt żądny nasycenia. Wszystko cichło we mnie, uśmierzało się i jak gdyby kładło do snu. Wtuliłam się w kąt powozu i przesuwałam w pamięci ponure słowa, które przychodziły, nie wiem czemu. Ze wzgórza roztoczył się widok na płaszczyznę. Daleko, daleko ujrzałam drzewa mękarzyckie. Wtedy znowu żarzyć się we mnie poczęła cicha radość, która mię do tej chwili nie opuszcza. Wiedziałam, że nie znajdę tu tego, czego szukam, ale widok lasów sennych, długich i szerokich pustek zarosłych małym jałowcem – ciepło rozlewał po moich żyłach, Tam bór, w którym nigdy nie byłam, obcy i niemiły, ale z drugiej strony mękarzyckie aleje, roztopione we mgłach i jakby z mgły utkane... Wtedy także przyszło mi na myśl, że nikogo nie zawiadomiłam, że właściwie nie wiem, czy tu wujostwo mieszkają A może już się wprowadzili, może poumierali? Tyle lat do nich nie pisałam! Zaczęłam liczyć... To już dziesięć z górą, jakem tu nie była. Nad wieczorem moja drynda zboczyła z szosy i wjechała w szpaler topolowy. Stare, obdarte budynki, dwór w ziemię zapadły, rozwalone płoty... Weszłam w znajomą sień: – nikogo... Uchyliłam pierwsze drzwi i skoczylam jak trzyletni bęben: stary poczciwiec fortepian, nad nim książę Józef... Ależ rozumie się! A teraz, gdy piszę te zdania, czuję, że tu jestem obca, cudza, samotna. I cóż z tego? Szum starych topól, który mię tylekroć przerażał, gdyśmy stąd w późną noc z mamusią odjeżdżały... Do niegom się przywlekła. Czyliż może być czulszy głos na tej ziemi? 5 czerwca. Minął dzień i krótki wieczór. Byłam w stajni, w oborze, na czworakach, w polu, na łące. Nie wiem, czy to jest rzeczywiste, czy złudne uspokojenie, ale czuję się bardzo dobrze. Żadnej skłonności do płaczu, nawet pewien (niemiły) wstręt do wzruszeń. Opowiadanie o Wacławie formalnie męczy. Wacław w dniu śmierci swojej przekazał mi jak gdyby spadek. Twardym prawem dziedzicznym narzucił mi próżne miesiące zimowe, dni, w poprzek których płynęły same tylko łzy, i noce bezsenne, zapchane pracą ducha tak bezpłodną jak zgadywanie przyczyn rzeczy, a tak samo twardą, przymusową i konieczną, żeby żyć, jak oddech. Teraz ledwo-ledwo rozumiem, że się to ze mną zdarzyło. Przeszło jak powódź w górach. Tylko rozmiecione bryły kamieni i muł wiszący na krzewach wskazują, dokąd sięgało zniszczenie. Tak, bez wątpienia: wieś stworzył Pan Bóg, a miasto diabeł, i to diabeł bourgeois Ludzie mieszkający na wsi są tak zdrowi i szczerzy w swym zdrowiu, że po prostu przedstawiają mi się jak niewiarygodna anegdota. I to są właśnie ludzie, z których ja się wywodzę! Gdy dziś o godzinie piątej czy szóstej rano mój wujaszek zaczął krzyczeć na kogoś z ganku, zerwałam się i w bieliźnie wypadłam jak fiksatka, sadząc, że to pożar czy napad zbójów. Okazało się, że wujaszek wyhałasił kogoś przed stajnią. Nic nadto. Może to jest źle i nieszlachetnie opisywać osoby, u których się bawi (a w dodatku krewnych), ale nie mogę powstrzymać się i wyjść ze zdumienia. Czyż to jest naprawdę ciotka Waleria, wujaszek Hipolit i córka ich, a moja siostra cioteczna, Tecia? Ja znałam tych ludzi, ale oni byli całkowicie inni! Nie! To ja byłam inna. Widziałam ich dawną parą oczu... tutejszych. A teraz tamtej mnie – już ani śladu! Oni zapewne są ci sami. Tu się mało co zmienia. Lat przybywa, plecy się wypaczają, włosy siwieją, dom wchodzi w ziemię a okrom tego wszystkiego po staremu. Gdyby wstał z trumny dziadek Józef, niewiele by znalazł rzeczy obcych sobie. A ze mną, ze mną co się zrobiło! Z istoty takiej właśnie, osiadłej na gruntach ojcowskich, stał się laufer biegający po świecie za lekcjami, coś w rodzaju motyla wykwitłego z poczwarki (jeśli wolno użyć tak wyszukanej metafory). W całodziennych rozmowach dzisiejszych z ciotką Walerią i Tecią wobec samej siebie zdawałam jak gdyby egzamin z mojego życia. Przypomniałam sobie żywo nie tylko te obydwie krewne, ale w całej pełni – siebie samą. Daleko więcej materiału do zdumienia ja muszę dla nich przedstawiać. Tak przynajmniej chciałabym sobie tłumaczyć obojętność ich wszystkich. Nie jest to zimno zewnętrzne. Całujemy się i płaczemy dość często, ale w tym wcale nie ma serca ani nawet litości. Ciotczysko całując mię wylewa łzy dlatego, że myśli o drugiej, młodszej swej córce, która wyszła za technika mieszkającego aż pod Ufą. Tecia duma o sobie: zestawia me wolne życie z jej ciężką niewolą rodzinną i płacze nad sobą. Wuj ani myśli płakać, gdyż nie leży to w jego atrybucjach („baby są od szlochów”), natomiast przemyśliwa, po co ja też zawitałam w te strony, i ciągle mię wtajemnicza w swe fatalne interesy, biada na kiepskie oziminy, procenta, posuchy, motylice, choroby pyska i racic... Przewiduje, nieszczęśnik, że lada chwila wypalę orację o pożyczkę pieniędzy. Odetchnąłby pełną piersią, gdyby wiedział, że ja tylko do powietrza, do wody i ziemi... Tak, to jest dla mnie świat zgoła obcy. Ci ludzie nic nie spostrzegają na ziemi oprócz Mękarzyc i nie mają żadnych innych widoków oprócz swoich pieniężnych skojarzeń. Starzy wujostwo zajmują się tym tylko, co jest w granicach folwarku. Promieniem ich życia jej Felcia, obecnie Balwińska, ciemną stroną– Tekla, która „nie wyszła” i, obym była fałszywym prorokiem, zostanie starą panną. To familijne zamknięcie horyzontu jest tak szczelne, że ja wcale się w nim nie znajduję, nawet w tej chwili, kiedy tu siedzę. Moje całe życie byłoby mocno podejrzane, gdyby nie to, że jest do gruntu obojętne. Czytam to ,w ich oczach, gdy szczerze mówię wszystko i gdy oni z uśmiechami niby współczucia słuchają. Historia Wacława! W istocie jesteśmy dla siebie obcymi ludźmi. Słucham długich i szczegółowych pieśni epickich o tym, jak to Felcia „spodobała się” owemu inżynierowi na balu w Kielcach, jak przeszły „konkury”, oświadczyny, ślub, wyjazd, urodzenie dziecka. W tych sagach familijnych Felcia jest jak gdyby heroiną. Ją to wszystko już spotkało. Już spełniła, co do niej należy. Tecia jest smutkiem rodziny. Ona jeszcze... nikomu się nie spodobała i jeśli była celem jakich konkurów, to mówić o nich szkoda, bo nic z tego. Z myślą i uczuciem „Tecia” łączy się zgryzota: „tych kilka tysięcy” posągu i „wyprawa”. Poczciwa ciotka urządza mi interwiew, jak też ja sądzę: czy lepiej dać więcej w gotówce, czy więcej „włożyć w wyprawę”? Jak też ja sądzę? „Bo to wy tam na szerokim świecie lepiej te rzeczy macie sposobność widzieć niż my na wsiach. Tu u nas rozmaicie sądzą. Okolicami panuje zwyczaj, że się do wyprawy nie daje tego a tego...” Ciotczysko sądzi, że lepiej jest ,włożyć tyle a tyle w srebra, bo „srebra zostają na całe życie...” Z jakim uczuciem wygłasza tę maksymę! Stanęłam twardo po stronie sreber. Biedna Tecia siedzi w Mękarzycach i czeka. Cała jej istota przypomina nogę Chinki, od dzieciństwa urabianą w drewnianej formie. Tecia uśmiecha się, mówi, opowiada, żartuje i płacze na wzór ciotki i wuja. Wujaszek ma zwyczaj określania pewnych rzeczy, obcych mu, terminem: – „głupstwo!” – albo łagodniej: – „pewno jakieś głupstwo!” – albo (w najlepszym razie): – „tego nigdy dawniej nie bywało”, bez wytykania palcem, może przez grzeczność, samego terminu: – „tego głupstwa nigdy dawniej...” Otóż i Tecia używa tych samych zwrotów. Czasem, gdy ja mówię coś dziwacznego dla Mękarzyc, Tecia szybko bada okiem twarze rodziców i przybiera na swoją ich uśmiech. Nie mówię o myślach i sądach. Wszystkie te sądy o rzeczach są takie same, jak były kilkadziesiąt lat temu, kiedy ciotka Waleria była panną i uczyła się w Ibramowicach. Tecia, dziś żyjąca, jest, właściwie mówiąc, panną z czasów Klementyny z Tańskich Hoffmanowej... Świat przeszedł sto mil ze swoim dobrem i złem. W pokoju Teci, który przylega do sypialni wujostwa i jest z przewidującą czujnością strzeżony, znajduje się nieco książek. Są to zabytki bibliograficzne, tak zwane „książki dobre”. Rozumie się: ta Klementyna z tych Tańskich, stosy przekładów z angielskiego... Wśród tych wszystkich dobroci leżą, o zgrozo! Poezje ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko samego Kazimierza Przerwy-Tetmajera! Skądże ten tutaj? Trafił przypadkiem, pożyczony z sąsiedztwa jako „coś do czytania”. Został odczytany tudzież (pochlebiam sobie!) wyrokiem familijnym zganiony. Czy jednak cząstka Tekli nie jest lepsza od mojej? Och, na pewno jest lepsza! Dom rodzinny, cisza, opieka, ta jakaś spokojność, do której tak wzdychałam w Warszawie! Tu przez mur nudów nie dochodzą wzruszenia, ale wraz z nimi nie wciskają się bóle. Tu nie wpada w rękę Owidiusz ani w ucho zła mowa, nie rani hak podstępnej myśli ani nagość obrazów życia. Tu jest tak cicho... Jeśli przyleci głos jaki ze świata, to niby echo żywej rozmowy prowadzonej za trzema ścianami. Ale, kochana Teciu, gdyby mi przyszło wybrać twój los (nawet przy boku moich rodziców) – już bym się nie zgodziła. Przenigdy! Ja już jestem człowiek. Sucha kromka chleba, ale moja własna; niebogata przyszłość, ale urobiona własnymi rękami. Z obu stron mojej samotnej, kamienistej ścieżki, po której idę, roztacza się świat nowoczesny jak dojrzewające zboża pól nie ogarniętych oczami. Rozum mój i serce karmią się kulturą żyjącego świata, w której z dnia na dzień przybywa pierwiastku dobra. I ja tym wzrostem cieszę się i żywię. Gdzie on tam płynie w żyłach ludzkości, „jak krew po swych głębokich, niewidocznych cieśniach”. 6 czerwca. Dziś jeździłam na grób mamy i ojca do Krawczysk. Szłam od gościńca szeroką miedzą. Na tej drodze nie ma kolein, są tylko ścieżki, często deptane stopami ludzkimi. Obok, z prawej i lewej strony, kołysze się ciemne, stalowe żyto o kłosach brunatnych, które dopiero świat ujrzały. Z dala, w nizinie, widać ogromne drzewa i biały mur. To tam. Cmentarz już się zapełnił mogiłami, więc rozszerzone zostały jego granice bez usuwania ścian dawnych. Otaczano zuchelek szczerej wydmy u wejścia do dawnego cmentarza ledwie ociosanymi żerdziami i żółte mogiły już się chłopskim rzędem układają pod tym świerkowym, pod płotem... Bramę dawnego cmentarza zamknięto. Nikt tam już nie wchodzi ani z żywych, ani z umarłych. Jest to miejsce poświęcone tym, co przed wieloma laty zasnęli w Panu. Gonty w daszku, który niegdyś stare mury osłaniał, zgniły i wypadły. Tylko spróchniałe, obnażone krokiewki jak piszczele świecą się ku słońcu. Gdzieniegdzie połyskuje żelaznym łebkiem gwóźdź-gontal osamotniony, bez racji sterczący. Ruszyłam wrótnie bramy, złączone ze sobą żółtym od rdzy ryglem dużego zamka. Rozsunęły się cicho, bez zgrzytu ani oporu. Tak może odmykają się przed duszami drzwi raju... Weszłam na ten ugór święty. Bujne, aż czarne trawy, okryte rosą, ślicznie czerwone kwiaty koniczyny, maków... Deptałam je nogami za każdym poruszeniem. Mogił już nie znać. Ani jednej! Tu i ówdzie grunt się zakląsł. Przyszło mi do serca uczucie, że w takich dołach muszą leżeć ludzie nieszczęśliwi. W pewnym miejscu runął na ziemię wielki krzyż drewniany, w próchno się rozsypał i krwawy ślad w postaci krzyża leży tam w bujnych, soczystych trawach, jakby płonącą żagwią wypalony. Mogiły rodziców nie były wcale niczym oznaczone. Nie wiem, gdzie są. Szukałam ich z początku wzrokiem, później cały cmentarz obeszłam. Ani śladu! Szukałam tego krzewu, który mi wówczas został w pamięci, gdy obok niego mamę złożono. Daremnie. Rozłożyste kępy jasnej brzeziny, którą mój ojciec tak lubił, utworzyły całe gąszcze i smugi. Może u jego wezgłowia się plenią nadobne i woniejące... Śpią tu pospołu wszyscy rolnik przy rolniku, którzy tę ziemię orali, sami dzisiaj kwiatami jak łąka zasiani Cisi – osiedli dziedzicznie tę ziemię cmentarną. Wysoko i nisko śpiewały ptaszyny. Kiedy niekiedy ciepły wiatr niósł tu na skrzydłach swoich odgłos szelestny młodego zboża, rozchylał gałęzie krzewów i cicho przechodził po trawach nie tkniętych nogą niczyją, jakoby anioł-odźwierny, świętej ciszy troskliwie pilnujący. Pod przejrzystymi jego stopami uginało się ziele. Wysmukła akacja, której pniak strzelisty i ścigłe, czarne gałęzie zdają się lecieć ku niebu, szumiała z trwogą i ze wszystkich drzew najwyraźniej, kołysząc się pod jasnych słońcem przezroczystymi listkami. Zdawało mi się, że coś mówi to poświęcone drzewo, zdawało mi się, że usłyszę śpiewne jego wyrazy. Gdy się zasłuchać, wtedy wiadomym się staje, że ono tylko wzdycha wieczyście. Prosiłam się w głębi duszy mojej, czy spotkam kiedy... 7 czerwca. Jutro wyjeżdżam. Tak przynajmniej zdecydowałam. Nie mogę sobie dać rady! Zamiast ukojenia, którego doświadczyłam z początku, ciągnęłoby to za sobą irytację wewnętrzną albo jakie spory, czego nie chcę za skarby świata. Stosunek do chłopów, do służby, do ludzi zatrudnionych na folwarku! Może to są sobie śmieszne idealizacje miejskiej panny, bardzo wszystko być może, ale ja nie znoszę dziczy. Nie mogę w tym oddychać. – Żebyś tak pomieszkała wśród tych łotrów... – mówi wujaszek – bo to tam u was łatwo gospodarować przy stoliku, z książeczką w ręce... Otóż nie będę już mieszkała wśród „łotrów” i uciekam. To jest właśnie jedyny mój sukces, że mogę odejść, dokąd mi się chce i kiedy mi się podoba. Taki stan emancypacji przeżywali chłopi mojego dziadka Józefa za czasów Księstwa Warszawskiego, kiedy zdjęto im z nóg kajdany, ale razem z butami. Ja zdjęłam z nóg także kajdany razem z trzewikami, to jest fakt historyczny, ale też mogę chodzić swobodnie z miejsca na miejsce, jak chłopi owego czasu. Dokądże tedy idę jutro? Płacz ze szczęścia, serce moje... Do Głogaw. 10 czerwca. Znowu Kielce, w hotelu. Już się kończy wyprawa, bo się kończą fundusze. „Wracam na Liban, do mojego domu...” Już za mną zostały Głogi, Krawczyska, Mękarzyce... Jestem zupełnie spokojna i zdrowa. Trzeba tylko jeszcze po porządku wszystko, jak było, wyłuszczyć. Z Mękarzyc uciekłam dziewiątego, chłopską furmanką, bardzo rano. W dniu poprzedzającym to zdarzenie zamówiłam sobie na wsi parę szkapiąt i wasąg, ładowany słomą. Zrobiłam ten „afront” wujostwu z umysłu, ale nie dlatego wcale, żeby im dokuczać, lecz żeby nie będąc związaną ich grzecznością robić ze sobą, co mi się podoba. Gdy pewnego razu bąknęłam w rozmowie, że chcę być w Głogach, wszyscy wytrzeszczyli na mnie oczy, jakbym ogłosiła światu coś obrażającego uczucia ludzkie. – Po co?! – dał się słyszeć trójjedyny okrzyk.– Przecie tam mieszka obecnie Żyd, Lejbuś Korybut. Cmentarz w Krawczyskach – to jeszcze było zrozumiałe, ale myśl jazdy do Głogów, gdzie mieszka Korybut, traktowano jak rzecz wprost głupią, a z punktu widzenia folwarczno-stajenno-mękarzyckiego nawet niemożliwą, gdyż jakieś tam siwki cugowe... Tecia pytała mię ze swym familijnym uśmiechem, co ja tam myślę robić. – Zajedziesz – mówiła – do tych Głogów – no i cóż zrobisz? Gdzież wysiądziesz? Przecie we dworze mieszkają Żydy... W istocie, gdybym zajechała końmi i bryczką z Mękarzyc, skupiłabym na sobie uwagę wszystkich. Toteż zdecydowałam się użyć podstępu. Gdy furmanka zaszła przed ganek, dopiero oświadczyłam, że jadę do Kielc, i to niezwłocznie. Za użycie takiego fortelu przeprosiłam jak tylko umiem najpiękniej, oddałam i przyjęłam pocałunki rodowe, których się używa w oznaczonej (bardzo wielkiej) proporcji zupełnie tak, a bez potrzeby, jak na przykład tytułów w listach... Odjechałam. Za wsią, gdyśmy się zbliżali do szosy kieleckiej, zagadnęłam mojego woźnicę, co będzie chciał. – Odwieziecie mię – rzekłam – najprzód do Głogów, a dopiero później do miasta. Chłop aż konie wstrzymał na drodze, tak się wziął namyślać. Mruczał coś o sianie, obroku, o dniu zmarnowanym, o czterech milach drogi, które trzeba nałożyć, aż wreszcie wypalił, że muszę mu dołożyć pięć rubli. Naturalnie, że się zgodziłam. Gdyby, głupi, zażądał był dziesięciu, a nadto okrywki i kuferka – także bym przystała. Zaraz skręciliśmy i przez pastawiska, omijając Stróżów, pociągnęliśmy w górę. Była może godzina szósta rano. Dzień był ciepły, umyślnie zesłany, tylko przymglony jasnymi i cienkimi włóknami nocnych tumanów, które jeszcze wysypiały się w nizinach podleśnych – niby sieci pajęcze. Ja sama zapadłam w jakąś obłudną martwotę. Serce moje było czujne jak nigdy, ale rozpostarła się nad jego uniesieniem nasza górska i leśna cisza. Wóz mój wolno dosięgnął przełęczy i znalazł się w kolejach starej, trawą zarosłej drogi, zwanej „na górę”. Leszczyny i brzozy rozrosły się tam w las prawie. Chłopina podciął konie, minęliśmy wąwóz gliniasty pod szczytem – i oto daleko w dole ukazały się przed mymi oczyma – Głogi. Z łąk, z rzeki, ze stawu dźwigały się mgły znikające w wyżynie. Dom nasz białymi ścianami jaśniał w zieleni ogrodu i przeglądał się w głębi wody... Młode szkapki, nie przyzwyczajone do dróg tamtejszych, nie mogły utrzymać wasąga. Orczyki biły je po nogach, toteż pędziliśmy ze stromego zbocza góry co tchu, wskróś jałowców. Dopadliśmy strumienia. Tam dopiero konięta wydobyły swe małe łby z chomąt, które im wyprężone naszelniki wcisnęły aż za uszy. Woźnica stanął, a ja wysiadłam. Wskazałam mu drogę, którędy ma przejechać na drugą stronę Głogów, aż do szynku przy trakcie kieleckim. – Przyjdę tam w południe – mówiłam. Chłop patrzał spode łba, ale walizka moja zostająca na wozie dodała mu otuchy. Gdy wreszcie odjechał, poszłam ścieżką. Trawy nie były jeszcze skoszone. Otoczyły mię kwiaty moje, zarośla. Szłam w szczęściu niby w jakim obłoku. Oto kwiaty, które poznaję nozdrzami, zanim ujrzę oczyma, wychylają się z łąki. „Jaskółki” bladofioletowe, siostrzyczki moje rodzone, najdroższe moje. Nie zrywałam żadnej, tylko stawałam nad nimi, całując je spojrzeniem. One pytały mię także, czemu odeszłam z tej krainy, dlaczego nie mieszkam we wsi rodzinnej... Ale oto przy mojej ścieżce na pastwisku ujrzałam coś nieznanego: duży krzak rokiciny. Stał samotny... – Nie znam cię... – rzekłam mu. Ale w tej samej chwili rozsunęło się przede mną wspomnienie... To on! Do kuchni naszej w tym dniu, kiedy ja przyszłam na świat, zabłąkał się biedny, wędrowny pies. Nikt nie wiedział, skąd jest i jak się zowie. Ze w takim dniu przyszedł, dano mu jeść jak gościowi. Od tej chwili został przy dworze. Przezwano go „Rozbojem”. Był dobry, poczciwy i wierny. Lubiła go mama, bracia i ja bardzo. Gdyśmy do domu na wakacje wracali, zawsze jego szczekanie słychać było pierwsze, z daleka. W chwili odjazdu patrzał nam w oczy z taką żałością...Kiedy ja miałam lat czternaście, on już był tak stary, że się z miejsca nie ruszał. Osiwiał cały, ogłuchł i przestał szczekać. Leżał na słońcu i starczym, smutnym, sennym wzrokiem spoglądał dokoła. Gdy było zbliżać się ku niemu, machał jeszcze ogonem, dźwigał łeb i uśmiechał się jak człowiek. Pewnego dnia rano, o świcie, usłyszeliśmy, że skowyczy. Rzuciłam się do okna i ujrzałam na pastwisku strzelca Gązwę. O kilkanaście kroków od niego szarpał się „Rozbój”, przywiązany do kamienia. Blask fuzji, błękitny dymek... Później huk. „Rozbój” szczeknął raz, drugi... Gdyśmy z Wackiem, z Henrysiem, jęcząc przypadli, już Gązwy nie było, a on leżał zabity. Przednia łapa jeszcze drgnęła. W moich rękach ostygła. Tuśmy dół wykopali i na grobie starego psiska posadziliśmy gałąź rokiciny. To on jest. W tych prętach krew jego ciepła... Zbliżyłam się i dotknęłam go ręką. Cały w białą rosę nalistnicę jak w albę obleczony. Może pniak czarnego drzewa wyda radosne szczekanie, może martwe liście się poruszą. Nic. Tylko zimne, milczące, rzęsiste krople spadły na moje ręce. Przyszłam łąkami do źródła. Stara grusza pod urwiskiem i stok w głębi zupełnie te same zostały. Nawet głazy, po których się dochodzi... Tak samo ze zdroju wyskakują kłęby i banie wodne, zakwitając na wierzchu niby róże wieczne, latem i zimą żywe. Siadłam przy źródle i straciłam świat z oczu. Ptaki śpiewały w gęstwinach, wśród których lśnią się strugi płynące kilkoma łożyskami ze stoku. W pobliżu przecina je droga piaszczysta. Nad źródliskiem czerwieniła się obfitość centurii, którą zrywałyśmy w tym miejscu z mamą nieboszczką. Odwar tego ziela pomagał jej na ból głowy. Ściągnęłam rękę i machinalnie zerwałam kilka tych kwiatów opornych, ale natychmiast, jakby kara za śmierć ich przeszyła mię straszna świadomość. Uczułam w ustach smak goryczy centurii i krople jej płynące do serca. Odeszłam stamtąd. Przede mną była grobla prowadząca do dworu. Wszystko inne, inne... Nowe gaje drzew wyrosły. Tylko iskry palące się na falach stawu i na śliskich łodygach sitowia, tylko zapach tataraku i wilgotna woń rokit – ta sama. Biało-żółte lilie wodne ze swych szerokich liści uśmiechały się do mnie i sączyły w serce wino radości. Spostrzegłam, że wielkie olchy nad wodą zostały ścięte i że św. Jana już nie ma. Upust, widać, powódź zniosła, bo zastąpiono go śluzą, z której płynie nadmiar wody. Teraz nie sączy się wcale, toteż uderzył mię brak melodyjnego szumu, który trwał talk długo jak moje szczęście w dzieciństwie... I już tego wszystkiego nie ma, jak wody, która wtedy płynęła, już tego nie znaleźć, jak kropel, co uciekły i w morzu utonęły. Stary, czarny młyn za groblą tak samo tonął w zieleni. Modrzew nad drogą rozrósł się jeszcze bardziej. Dwie iwy obok czworaków spróchniały już zupełnie i tylko para łodyg zielonych wyrasta z ich pniów umierających. Stanęłam wobec domu naszego. Jakież zniszczenie! Płoty, klomby, dróżki – wszystko skasowane bez śladu. Nawet dzikie wino przy ganku wydarte, ganek sam rozwalony, ściany odrapane, okna zabite. Weszłam do sieni, uchyliłam drzwi dużego pokoju, w którym umarli moi obydwoje rodzice. Było tam pełno gratów żydowskich. W tym kącie stoi łoże z mnóstwem pierzyn. Uciekłam co prędzej. Nikt z dorosłych nie widział mię zrazu, tylko mały Żydek, pewno sześcioletni, skądś wylazł i zabiegał mi drogę. Gdy stanęłam na podwórzu, obskoczyło mię z dziesięć osób. Szli ze mną, dopytywali się, com za jedna, czego żądam. Coś im mówiłam. Jeden stary Żyd dreptał tuż przy mnie badając słowem i wzrokiem. Minęłam dziedziniec, lipy i skierowałam się ku Bukowej. Ów stary Żyd w atłasowym chałacie szedł i coś gadał bez przerwy. Nie mogłam mówić. Wlokłam się... Nareszcie został. Śledził każdy mój krok z oddali, a zza krzaków wyglądały jego dzieci. Dusza moja była owiana mrokiem, serce zastygło i nie mogło wydać ze siebie ani jednego uczucia. Tylko myśl sroga, bolesna i mściwa, jak błyskawica oświetlała to miejsce. Miejsce zostało to samo. Wszystko przeminęło w czasie, odpłynęło z wodą. Grunt obojętny został sam jeden i jak przed wiekami zielenił się do końca. Nic tu nie ocalało po moim ojcu, po mojej matce, po mnie i braciach. Obszar, przesiąkły pracą, myślami i uczuciami na wszystkich, wziął inny człowiek. W tym miejscu, gdzie ostatni jęk wydali oni, które jest dla mnie świętym świętych – szwargocą cudzy ludzie. Drzewa, co żyły w ciągu lat tęsknoty w duszy mojej jak święte, tajemnicze symbole spraw zakrytych przed śmiertelnymi oczyma, koleje dróg wyżłobione w żółtym piasku, co jak złote liny ciągnęły mię do tego kraju pośród łez i mroku nocy zimowych, łąki moje i błysk wody w zakrętach rzecznych między olszyną – wszystko dziedziczy przychodzień! Dla niego te wszystkie skarby duszy mojej są tylko przedmiotami lichego zarobku. I on tak samo jak my przeminie i zstąpi ze swoim handlarskim mózgiem w tę ziemię, która wszystko pożera. Ujrzałam wtedy jej prawdziwe oblicze! Jej uśmiech do wiecznego słońca, w którym było jakby drwiące natrząsanie się z miłości mojej dla niej, jakby cyniczna spowiedź, że ona mię nigdy nie widziała, że nie wie wcale, kto jestem! Ona nie taka jest, jaką kochałam. Na miłość serca ludzkiego nie odpowiada. A gdy ku niej z całej mocy dusza się wydziera, ona odsłania w błysku sennym jakiś cel zaziemski, którego niczym, co jest w mocy człowieka, nie można dosięgnąć. Obok wąwozu, w tym cichym kąciku między polami, nagle stanęłam. Zwróciła mię moc, której w sobie nie znam. Byłam tak blisko moich rodziców, że prawie słyszałam ich osoby, mogłabym dotknąć ich rękoma. Zdało mi się, że są za mną, że jeśli odwrócę się i wejdę w bramę folwarku, to ich zobaczę pod lipami. Łaski takiej bliskości nie miałam nawet w Krawczyskach. Było cicho. Złuda trwała przez małą chwilę. Po niej dopiero objęłam piersiami straszną egzekucję, którą śmierć spełnia. Gdzież oni są? W co się obrócili? Dokąd odeszli z tego miejsca? Całe moje ciało trzęsło się aż do głębi serca: Rozsypywałam się w proch przed śmiercią, z błaganiem, ażebym była godna posiąść tajemnicę. Gdzie jest mój ojciec, gdzie jest matka: gdzie Wacław?... Wtedym usłyszała w sobie znowu te słowa, jak wówczas, w drodze do Mękarzyc. „Takowyż przypadek schodzi na ludzi, jako i na zwierzęta, gdyż jako zwierzę tak i człowiek umiera i jednakowego ducha mają wszyscy; a nie ma nic w człowieku przed bydlęciem, bo wszystko jest próżność”: I jeszcze dalej, jak niewysłowioną boleść, struchlałymi ustami szeptałam do siebie wiersze Mędrca Pańskiego: „Któż wie, czy duch człowieczy idzie w górę, a duch zwierzęcy zstępuje na dół, pod ziemię. Wszystko idzie na jedno miejsce, a wszystko jest z prochu”. Bez sił, w głuchej rozpaczy dowlokłam się w zarośla na wzgórzu. Weszłam między brzozy i, nic nie widząc ani słysząc, błąkałam się. Nie przypomnę sobie, kiedy, i nie wiem, w którym miejscu, upadłam na ziemię. Zeszła na mnie żądza śmierci. Tylko ją jedną czułam i ona była ostatnim tętnem mojego serca: Tak trwało długo... Ale wtedy z cmentarza w Krawczyskacti moja matka przyszła do mnie z głębi ziemi. Wskroś iłu, piasku, opoki przedarła się ziemią. Nie leżałam już na martwym ugorze. Uczułam się na łonie matki mojej, w którym jej serce uderzało. Szły we mnie głębokie, zimne, ciche wzruszenia. Słowa moje próżno by chciały wyrazić to; co się odbyło. Śmierć zlękła się i odeszła, ustał płacz i żal: O, jasne kwiaty mojej doliny... Tom 01 Rozdział 10